Invasión Z
by Spinal1284
Summary: Chrysalis, antigua Reina de los Changelings, ha declarado su odio y venganza hacia Equestria. Aunque todo esto es parte de un plan para poder protegerla de un mal peor que cualquier amenaza que haya recibido o recibirá. Los Zombies. Aún con todo previamente planeado, la amenaza llegó a su era, y es deber de ella y de su pequeño ejército de la naturaleza para repeler la Invasión.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y PvZ no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Prólogo: El Inicio del Fin.**

-¡No pienso aceptar tu amistad!-Gritó con furia la Reina Chrysalis hacia Starlight, golpeando su casco antes de saltar por el acantilado que se había formado por la explosión de la liberación de los Changelings.

Chrysalis retomo el vuelo mientras todos y todas observaba su escape sin poder hacer nada el respecto, algo que la antigua gobernante ya sabía lo que sucedería.

-Finalmente, todo ha acabado-Se dijo la antigua Reina mientras las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro-Todo este tiempo y sacrificio valió la pena, por fin podré manejar mi destino. Muchas gracias, Penny.

.

.

.

 _Hace 20 años, Colmena Changeling._

-¡Esto aún no ha acabado! ¡Regresaré y obtendré mi venganza, o sino no me llamo Edgar George Zomboss!-Proclamo con ira el líder de los Zombies antes de escapar con su cabeza de dragón Zombot con el que se enfrentó previamente contra Penny, las Plantas y los Changelings.

-Te estaremos esperando, montón de basura muerta-Insulto la joven Chrysalis al ausente Zomboss mientras giraba hacia sus súbditos, los cuales festejaban ante su victoria.

Y no era para menos, ya pasado más de un mes enfrentándose a los Zombies que salían del portal Espacio-Temporal frente a la gran Colmena Changeling. A pesar de que podían controlar las hordas los primeros tres días, el cuarto fue una completa locura cuando aparecieron Zombies con habilidades unos vestidos de bufones quienes giraban en su propio eje para devolver cualquier proyectil, sea mágico o de algún arma, directo hacia sus defensas. Otro el cual era muy parecido a Starwirls el Barbado quien transformaba en borregos con su poderosa magia que emanaba de su bastón. Y uno de los más peligroso y gigantescos Zombies armado con un martillo de grandes proporciones que aplastaba todo a su paso.

Los Changelings veían perdida esta batalla cuando los no muertos empezaron a acorralar los dentro de su colmena, capturando y transformando a cada uno de ellos en Zombies con unos cascos que hacía cambiar su tono de pelaje negro a uno grisáceo, sus ojos azules o verdes se volvían blancos con una pequeña pupila negra y con una mirada bizca, al igual que sus colmillos se cambiaba a dientes disparejos y podridos, junto con una frase que repetían una y otra vez.

Brainz.

Cuando la joven reina se vio acorralada en su trono, junto a unos cuantos Changelings que hacían todo lo posible para hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer explotar toda la colmena y eliminar a cada uno de los Zombies para evitar la conquista de toda Equestria. Los súbditos que quedaban, empezaron a transmitir su magia hacia su gobernante para que pudiera acumular la energía suficiente y crear una enorme esfera de poder que destruirá todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a ellos mismos.

Pero, al intentar iniciar el ritual, un nuevo portal Espacio-Temporal apareció sobre ellos y, de este, salió un enorme vehículo el cual era una fusión entre una automóvil y una caravana. Esta cosa sobrepasó al grupo de supervivientes y derrapó frente a los Zombies, los cuales estaban confusos ante la aparición del vehículo, aunque esta reacción cambio a una de sorpresa y miedo cuando la compuerta lateral se abrió y reveló a tres hongos negros con ojos rojos y llenos de ira hacia quienes tenía enfrente.

Cuando los vieron, los Zombies empezaron a correr y esconderse por los alrededores de la colmena, esto era debido a que los tres hongos se desenterraron del suelo mientras desprendían una luz violeta por todo su cuerpo hasta explotar.

-¡DOOOOOOOOOOM!-Se escribió en la nube negra en forma de hongo, la cual también destruyó la parte superior de la colmena.

Por el lugar comenzó una gran lluvia de escombros, la sustancia pegajosa y brillante de los Changelings y los Zombies que se despedazaban al caer al suelo, aunque volvían a armarse por ellos mismos y salir huyendo por el portal. Los no muertos que no fueron afectados por la explosión, como los que escalaban de forma interna y externa de la colmena como también los que rodeaban la estructura desde abajo, iniciaron un ataque masivo hacia el salón del trono.

Aunque no duró mucho cuando un grupo de hongos, los cuales salieron del vehículo, empezaron a golpear, congelar y explotar a todos y cada uno de los Zombies que se aproximaban a la cima de la colmena solo para salir huyendo al portal Espacio-Temporal de donde inicialmente habían aparecido. Cuando todos creyeron en su victoria, un enorme dragón gris de cuello largo salió del portal y sobre este se encontraban un Zombie con una armadura dorada con telas rojas, aunque era diferente a los demás no muertos debido a su capacidad de hablar.

-¡Como siempre tienes que aparecer en épocas en donde no te llaman, Penny!-Gritó, por medio de un megáfono, el Zombie jinete de dragón.

-¡Y tú sabes que jamás te dejaré tranquilo hasta que detengas tus invasiones por Espacio Tiempo, Zomboss!-Gritó la ocupante del vehículo, con un tono robótico femenino, gracias a un altavoz que salió de la parte superior de este.

-¡Si ese es el caso, entonces sufre la ira de mi DRAGÓN ZOMBOT!-Gritó Zomboss mientras la gran bestia mecánica acumulaba fuego en sus fauces.

Después una difícil y larga batalla, el líder de los Zombies había perdido y huido del lugar devuelta a su época de origen, al igual que a todas sus tropas, incluyendo a los Changelings convertidos en no muertos. Chrysalis creyó que había perdido gran parte de su reino cuando el portal se cerró, aunque esa preocupación desapareció cuando los Changelings Zombificados empezaron a salir de la tierra en la base de la colmena.

-No te preocupes-Dijo la voz del vehículo-La última orden que recibieron fue obtener tu cerebro.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Te dije que no te preocupes, a pesar de la enorme horda de no muertos de tus antiguos súbditos-Fue entonces que Chrysalis se asomó al borde de la Colmena y ver como todos la escalaban con sed de obtener su cerebro.

-Hay que quemarlos.

-No es necesario usar el método de los humanos, que nunca funciona-Contesto mientras unos tubos terminados en antenas parabólicas que apuntaban a los Zombies salieron de la parte superior.

De estas cosas empezaron a salir rayos eléctricos de color verde y amarillo que empezaban ha impactar a cada Changeling no muerto que había por la zona, incluyendo los que se ocultaban en agujeros del piso o que volvían a la tierra. Una vez que el ataque cesó, tanto Chrysalis como los pocos Changelings que quedaban observaban sin poder creer como los Zombies que habían antes volvían a la normalidad.

A cada uno de los Ponys mitad insecto empezaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al saber que, finalmente, la pesadilla había acabado, concluyendo con un gran abrazo entre los supervivientes y los 'No' no muertos. A excepción de la joven Reina que se acercó al vehículo para agredecer a quien sea que se encontraba dentro.

-En el nombre de todo el pueblo Changeling, te agradecemos por todo lo que haz hecho. ¿Penny, no es así…?-Chrysalis se interrumpió al llegar al frente del vehículo sin encontrar a nadie en su interior-¿Donde estás?

-Estoy junto a ti-Contesto con su voz robótica femenina-Aun que te cueste creerlo, soy una máquina controlada por una Inteligencia Artificial y capaz de viajar a través del Espacio Tiempo.

-¿Que?-Dijo confusa.

-Soy como un espíritu que poseyó esta carreta de metal que puede usar hechizos de viajes en el tiempo.

-Ya entendí. Y una vez más, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho y la Colmena está en deuda contigo.

-Si ese es el caso, ten esto-Dijo Penny, mientras una hoja se imprimía en su capot-Este mapa marca una cápsula del tiempo que enterré , exactamente y según mis cálculos, hace cien millones de años en el pasado. En esa cápsula se encuentra lo que debes hacer para evitar que un escenario similar a este vuelva a ocurrir.

-Entonces, ¿Te irás?

-Zomboss y su armada no descansará hasta conquistar el mundo y sus diferentes épocas y eras. Yo debo hacerle frente con mi propio ejército para detenerlo de una vez y para siempre. Espero que nos veamos pronto, en una situación que no estén involucrados los Zombies.

-Igualmente y mucha suerte en tu tiempo-Fue lo último que le dijo la joven Reina a la máquina del tiempo, la cual atravesó un nuevo portal que ella misma creo-Muy bien, ¿Donde se encuentra está cápsula del tiempo?

.

.

.

 _El Presente._

-Hogar dulce hogar-Se dijo la antigua Reina de los Changelings, contemplando una casa de dos pisos de pintura blanca con un tejado rojo, al igual que un invernadero al costado derecho de la estructura-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estarán los chicos luego de mi larga ausencia?

Y, antes de poder golpear la puerta, una sombra apareció sobre Chrysalis, asustando y sorprendiendo a la Changeling que la obligó a voltear para enfrentarse a lo que sea que tuviera detrás. Aunque su mirada agresiva e intimidante que tenía para el enfrentamiento, fue cambiada de inmediato por una de felicidad con una gran sonrisa al contemplar mejor a su amigo.

-¡Chomper!-Saludo con un abrazo a su gran amigo Planta.

-¡Chrysalis!-Contestó la Planta Carnívora devolviendo el afecto de la equina insecto-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde tu visita, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estoy sumamente feliz y emocionada. Además, solo a pasado un par de semanas desde que vine, exagerado.

-Es que sin ti, estar aquí parece una eternidad.

-Eso ya no más, mi pequeño. Finalmente ya no debemos preocuparnos por un nuevo Efecto Paradoja en nuestro tiempo.

-Significa que te quedarás aquí.

-Por un largo tiempo.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa antes de entrar a su nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

 _Hace Veinte Años… Otra vez._

-Lamentablemente, tu viaje en el tiempo ha ocasionado que los Zombies lograrán llegar a tu época y, por ende, una inminente invasión por parte de estos. Por el momento estas a salvo, pero si cometes un error más, no podré estar allí a tiempo para salvarlos a todos. Por eso te he dado esta cápsula del tiempo con los diferentes objetos que te permitirán reestablecer el Efecto Paradoja que has ocasionado-Dijo Penny, por medio de una grabación de voz que se reprodujo con tan solo abrir la caja de metal.

Entre los objetos que la máquina señaló se encontraba unos documentos archivados que mostraban fechas, lugares y acontecimientos que la involucraban a ella, los Changelings e inclusive a las Princesas Celestia y Luna en la ciudad de Canterlot. También se hayaban un par de libros titulados 'Almanaque de Plantas' y 'Almanaque de Zombies' los cuales contenían información básica de ambos bandos, al igual que varias páginas vacías. Esto era debido a que, en esta nueva era, se podían encontrar nuevos y diversos tipos de Plantas al igual que de Zombies, y era buena idea recopilar está información. Por último había una última sección que Penny le explicó de forma detallada a la joven Reina.

-El cilindro gris que debes de estar sosteniendo con tu telequinesis es un dispositivo de construcción de estructuras al igual que un plano con una estructura con la de seguro estarás conforme, solo deja que la luz azul del cilindro analice los planos y este hará el resto. Los otros cuatro objetos de la cápsula son brotes de Plantas que te serán de mucha ayuda si el plan fracasa. Estas Plantas son Lanzaguisantes, Girasol, Cactus y Planta Carnívora, deberás de cuidarlos con la ayuda del Almanaque que te he dado. Que tengas suerte.

.

.

.

 _El Presente… Otra vez._

La Changeling y la Planta ingresaron en la vivienda, la cual constaba de varias habitaciones como el Living, el comedor, la cocina, los cuartos que en total eran cinco, y un acceso directo al invernadero que se encontraba en el patio trasero. Fue entonces que otra Planta, para ser exactos una Girasol, apareció de una de las habitaciones cargando una pala y escoba, al igual que traía un pañuelo sobre su cabeza y un delantal en su cuerpo, y deteniéndose al notar ambos.

-Hola Sunny-Saludo la antigua Reina.

-¿Chrysalis? Es bueno volver a verte-Saludo la flor con un abrazo y soltarla de inmediato para mirarla fijamente a los ojos-Es decir, que ya no hay peligro.

-No, ya no más.

-Lamento mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar.

-No te preocupes Sunny. Dejar ser la Reina de los Changelings y que mi gente pueda vivir libre y en paz, es lo más importante para mí. Al igual que pasar más tiempo con mis pequeños-Dijo Chrysalis mientras abrazaba a ambas Plantas, las cuales acercó con su magia-Por cierto, ¿Donde están Peater y Spike?

-En el patio trasero, practicando su puntería-Respondio Sunny-Ellos fueron los que dejaron el desastre en la sala en la mañana.

La Changeling tan solo imaginó el posible escenario de ambas Plantas mientras iba hacia la cocina en dirección a la puerta del patio trasero. Al abrirla, vio como el Cactus probaba su puntería con blancos que eran disparados con una máquina, la cual era una fusión extraña de un Soplador de Hojas y una Aspiradora. La Planta picuda escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y viró unos momentos antes de volver a disparar, solo para detenerse al reconocer a la equina insecto.

-Chrysalis-Dijo entre lágrimas el Cactus al contemplar mejor a la Changeling.

-Tambien es un gusto verte Spike.

-¡CHRYSALIS!-Gritó la Planta mientras iba corriendo hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos, asustando a la antigua Reina al saber lo que pasaría.

En un momento intento teletransportarse, pero dejo que la Planta le diera su cariño. Algo que se arrepintió el milisegundo al sentir las filosas púas atravesar su dura piel de insecto gracias al abrazo.

-Te hechamos tanto de menos.

-Y yo heche de menos tu especial cariño, Spike-Dijo mientras aguantaba el dolor hasta finalmente ser libre y con varias agujas enterradas en su parte delantera de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes-Le dijo, mientras sacaba las púas con su magia-Por cierto, ¿Y Peater?

-Superando su marca de salto alto-Respondio, apuntando al cielo mientras ella veía un punto negro que se hacía más grande, al igual que un grito que aumentaba su volumen a cada segundo.

Cuando reconoció la figura del Lanzaguisantes, la Changeling intento usar su magia para frenar la caída pero la Planta iba tan rápido que atravesó el campo telequinetico y se estampó varios metro bajo tierra. Ambos observaron el agujero, el cual tenía la forma de la Planta, que dejó Peater, el cual fue sacado gracias a Chrysalis, y mostraba un gran chichón en su cabeza. Cuando se recuperó del golpe, la Planta miro por unos momentos a la equina insecto solo para darle un abrazo con sus vainas de guisantes que rodearon su cuello.

-Es bueno que hayas regresado.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos-Dijo, hasta recibir un fuerte dolor por el lado derecho de su cuerpo-Creo que ya es suficiente cariño por hoy.

Ambas Plantas se separaron del abrazo y decidieron entrar a la casa, mientras Chrysalis se sacaba una vez más las púas de su cuerpo, hasta que la Changeling se sorprendió al ver un cartel colgado en el techo con la frase 'Felicidades por Restaurar la Línea Espacio Tiempo' y en la mesa estaban Chomper y Sunny con un pastel con veinte velas sobre este.

A Chrysalis le brotaron lágrimas en sus ojos al ver la sorpresa de las Plantas y se unió a la fiesta que ya tenían preparada para ella.

.

.

.

 _Hace Veinte Años. La Colmena._

-Si queremos prevenir una vez más la llegada de los no muertos, debemos de seguir estas indicaciones al casco de la letra, o sino esas cosas volverán y podrán tomar toda Equestria, no tan solo nuestra Colmena.

-¿Y qué pasará con las futuras generaciones?-Dijo uno de los tantos Changelings-Segun vuestra explicación, los sucesos de esos documentos no especifican la fecha exacta sino las acciones.

-Este es el punto al que quería llegar, y a la vez no querer hacerlo. Para prevenir una segunda invasión, tendré que borrar sus memorias para que sigan mis indicaciones de forma correcta. Pero eso es su decisión, no la mía.

-Para ser sinceros su Majestad, gran parte de nosotros queremos olvidar está trauma te experiencia.

-Gran parte de nosotros fuimos convertidos en Zombies y obligados a estar bajo tierra por más de cien millones de años para seguir la batalla.

-Y los que sobrevivieron queremos olvidar todo esto que pasó. Ni si quiera deseamos que alguien más pase por esto.

-Si es necesario, su Majestad, accederemos a que borre nuestra memoria y que se convierta en una tirana. Todo para prevenir una segunda llegada de los Zombies.

-Les aseguró que, una vez que todo esto termine, ustedes vivirán libre y en paz junto a los Ponys. Ese es mi único y gran deseo-Fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar con el hechizo de borrado de memoria-Lo siento, mis Changelings.

-La perdonamos, nuestra Reina.

.

.

.

 _El Presente._

-Ese pastel estaba delicioso-Agradeció Chrysalis mientras se retiraba a la sala en dirección al sofá-Mis felicitaciones al chef.

-Gracias-Respondió Chomper.

Cuando la antigua Reina se sentó, vio la caja que estaba frente a ella y era un objeto muy extraño para ella, y mucho más cuando está se encendió mostrando lo que parecía una Planta y un Zombie hecho de marionetas.

-¿Donde lo encontraron?

-Mientras íbamos a buscar suministros para nuestro fertilizante, nos encontramos con una Cápsula del Tiempo a medio enterrar y que daba indicaciones de abrirla hace dos días-Explicó Sunny

-La trajimos a casa y nos encontramos con ese televisor, al igual que un reproductor VHS junto con varias cintas de programas de TV. Tanto de humanos al igual que de Plantas y Zombies-Continuo Spike.

-Desde entonces no hemos parado de ver los programas ya grabados que nos enviaron-Dijo Chomper.

-Y la nota de la Cápsula decía que nos enviarán más durante las semanas siguientes-Concluyó Peater, mostrándole un mapa de las cercanías con la ubicación de la siguiente Cápsula del Tiempo que emergerá en tres días más-Según Penny, es la mejor forma de perder el tiempo hasta el momento en que decidas volver con los tuyos.

-Volveremos todos y les contaremos la verdad de todo lo que ocurrió-Les dijo con una sonrisa-Y, ¿Cual recomiendan ver primero?

-Los cuatros estamos iniciando el segundo VHS que nos enviaron, el primero son caricaturas, se trata de una serie de comedia romántica. Los protagonistas son una Planta y Zombie que están enamorados pero no pueden unirse debido a la Guerra entre ambos bandos. Se llama, 'Julio y Rumieta'

-Suena interesante, y algo familiar. Adelante.

La Girasol le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras el resto se acomodaba en el sofá y la flor ponía el VHS en la reproductora para iniciar la serie. Pero, mientras daban los anuncios pregrabados de la cinta, algo tocó la puerta de forma lenta y fuerte.

-De seguro se trata de algún Pony explorador. Siempre nos encontramos con uno de estos una vez al mes-Le susurro Girasol mientras pausaba la cinta.

-Ustedes vayan el patio trasero, yo me encargo de él-Dijo Chrysalis mientras cambiaba de forma a una anciana Pony de pelaje naranja y melena canosa con franjas rojas.

Los cuatro asintieron y fueron lo más silencioso hacia el patio, mientras Chrysalis iba hacia la puerta, al igual que ocultar con una manta la TV. Al abrir la puerta, la Changeling quedó paralizada al contemplar a la criatura bípeda, de mal olor, calva y vestida formalmente acompañada con un abrigo pardo marrón. Se trataba de un Zombie, uno de los mismos seres que combatió hace veinte años en su colmena cuando ascendió al trono.

-Sorprendida-Dijo el no muerto, mientras Chrysalis no cambiaba su expresión de miedo-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. De seguro te estarás preguntando el por qué yo estoy en tu era, si no provocaste ningún Efecto Paradoja desde tu combate contra el Dr. Zomboss.

-Exacto-Respondió ya recuperada y con una cara llena de ira-Es imposible que Penny se haya equivocado.

-Así es, pero ni ella ni el jefe esperaban que alguien más viajará en el tiempo. Un pequeño y corto viaje de tan solo tres días, le permitió al Dr. Zomboss enviar a un Foot Soldier a esta era, esperando el momento perfecto para comenzar la invasión.

Chrysalis, enojada por lo sucedido, sujeto al descerebrado con su magia y lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza, ocasionando que las Plantas tuvieran que ir a la sala para ver lo que sucedía. Al llegar, vieron al Zombie flotando frente a la Changeling y riéndose de esta.

-La invasión ya comenzó y el primer lugar que tomaremos será ese lugar al que llaman 'Imperio de Cristal' y no podrás hacer nada el respecto -Dijo de forma seria el Zombie para después reírse de forma maníaca, hasta que algo sonó en su abrigo.

-Hey, la invasión al Imperio se retrasa-Dijo otro Zombie por la radio, la cual saco Chrysalis con su magia-Tenemos dificultades con el Tren Zombot para que quepa en las vías. Al parecer los trenes de esta época son más pequeños a los planos que nos enviaron.

-Entendido-Respondió Chrysalis imitando a la perfección el dialecto Zombie y destruyendo la radio-Puede de que haya fracasado en proteger esta época de la invasión de ustedes, pero eso no significa que pueda repelerla como lo hice hace veinte años.

-No podrás, somos muchos más que antes.

-Puede ser, pero ahora estoy preparada. No es así, mis pequeños-Dijo, mirando de reojo hacia la cocina en donde era espiada por las cuatro Plantas.

El grupo salió de allí, teniendo una gran sorpresa en sus rostro al contemplar por primera vez a un no muerto frente a ellos, a excepción de Chomper que empezaba a babear por el putrefacto y delicioso olor que entraba en sus fosas nasales. La antigua Reina no lo pensó más y lanzó al Zombie hacia la Planta Carnívora, el cual enterró su filosa lengua en el cuerpo del descerebrado y empezar a masticarlo una vez dentro de sus fauces.

-¿Que haremos ahora?

-Nuestra obligación-Dijo seria hacia las Plantas-Vayan a sus habitaciones y prepárense, todo el entrenamiento por el que pasaron todos estos años finalmente darán frutos.

Los cuatro asintieron y fueron velozmente escaleras arriba, mientras Chrysalis contemplaba el horizonte por una de las ventana de la casa y comenzaba a llorar para susurrar una sola frase.

-Veinte años y aún así no pude evitarlo-Se dijo, hasta sentir un abrazo que la sorprendió-¿Sunny?

-Hiciste todo lo posible por protegerlos a todos, y por eso estamos orgullosos de ti. Pero debes de ser fuerte para asegurar la paz que siempre quisiste para todos.

-Mi pequeña-Respondió completando al abrazo.

La Girasol le sonrió una última vez antes de partir hacia el segundo piso hacia su habitación mientras Chrysalis iba hacia el sótano. En este lugar se encontraban diferentes pizarras con fotos e información de las principales ciudades y pueblos de toda Equestria, como Manehattan, Appleloosa, el Imperio de Cristal, Canterlot, y la más importante, Ponyville. También había una pared llena de libros que contaban toda la historia Equestre en los últimos veinte años, siendo la parte superior en donde se encontraban tres libros importantes. Los dos primeros eran los Almanaques de Plantas y Zombies, mientras que el tercero era mucho más grande y era la información obtenida gracias a Penny.

Chrysalis tomo el gran libro, al igual que uno de los tantos que tenía y empezó a buscar alguna inconsistencia entre ambos para descubrir la razón del porque la nueva invasión Zombie.

.

.

.

 _A la Mañana Siguiente…_

-Nada-Se dijo la antigua Reina cerrando ambos libros y devolviendo los a su lugar-No hay ningún error como para provocar un nuevo Efecto Paradoja. Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que los Zombies hayan vuelto?

-¡Chrysalis, ya estamos listos!-Gritó Peater desde las escaleras.

-¡Ahora voy!-Respondió mientras hacía aparecer una taza de café y subía hacia la sala.

Al llegar, contemplo como las Plantas tenían una armadura de batalla completa que cubría cabeza, lomo, cascos y vientre. Una vez lista, todos salieron de la casa a gran velocidad en dirección al Imperio de Cristal, viendo uno por uno su antiguo hogar y recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron en él para dirigir su vista al horizonte en donde amanecía una vez más para toda Equestria, sin saber la amenaza que está por ocurrir y que, quizás, sea la más difícil que podrán enfrentar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año nuevo a pesar de que esto no es ningun especial de la época, fue lo único que pude terminar a tiempo para estas fechas.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, esta era la idea original de "PaZvsS" salvo que el nombre sería diferente. Y con respecto al especial Navideño, que ya tengo escrito, tengo el mismo problema con "VdlE". Me complica el final. Tengo todo pero me falta el final para ambas, quiero darles algo digno por lo que están leyendo pero no me sale nada.**

 **XmarkzX, amigo, si estás leyendo esto ahora lo siento tanto por no ofrecerte lo que querías, pero uno de los tantos finales que hice no me convencieron para dárselos a todos los que lo leen.**

 **En fin, les deseo que pasen un muy Feliz Año Nuevo y nos leemos pronto. Quizás el próximo año.**


	2. El Imperio de Cristal

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y PvZ no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 1: El Imperio de Cristal.**

Luego de toda la noche viajando, el grupo de Chrysalis por fin habían llegado al Imperio de Cristal al amanecer, siendo recibidos por un grupo de soldados que los rodearon con lanzas y espadas. Luego de unos momentos, el capitán y líder de la Guardia Real de Cristal, Shining Armor, hizo aparición frente a la antigua Reina y su pequeña tropa de Plantas.

-Es una verdadera sorpresa verte aquí. Pero es bueno saber que mis tropas estaban listas para tu regreso de venganza-Dijo el capitán.

-Escuchame bien, necesito una audiencia de suma urgencia contigo y tu esposa. Equestria está bajo un peligro que no te puedes imaginar. Incluso puede ser peor que un nuevo regreso del Rey Sombra.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de las palabras de Chrysalis, hasta que todo el pelotón reventó en risas ante, según ellos, la desesperación de la Changeling por engañar a todos una vez más, algo que la hizo enfadar bastante pero se controló para idear un plan para que le puedan creer.

-Escuchame bien, unicornio de pacotilla, para mí sería tan fácil irme y dejarlos a su suerte ante esta nueva amenaza. Pero me veo obligada a repeler esta invasión que azotara toda Equestria, junto a mis pequeñas Plantas.

-Pues pequeñas no se ven-Comento un soldado ante la estatura de las Plantas, las cuales alcanzaban por poco a los Ponys.

-Se refiere a la edad, idiota-Respondió Peater al soldado.

-No nos entienden, Peater. ¿Recuerdas?-Rectifico Sunny a su hermano.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Shining Armor luego de meditarlo por un momento-Te llevaré al salón del trono para tener una audiencia con nosotros.

-Por fin-Dijo mientras ella y sus Plantas avanzaban hasta ser detenidos por el capitán-¿Que sucede ahora?

-Si dices que tu mensaje es de suma urgencia, es mejor ir de un solo viaje hasta el castillo. Soldados, ya saben qué hacer.

Varios unicornios asintieron, dejaron sus armas y se posicionaron delante de Chrysalis para emanar su magia, al igual que Shining. La antigua Reina sabía el hecho que usarían un hechizo de teletransportación para llevarla directamente al castillo sin demora pero, una vez conjurado y el brillo del hechizo cesará, se vio alrededor de una prisión en los calabozos de cristal, algo que dejo sorprendida y enfada a Chrysalis.

-¿Que se supone que haces? Los Zombies llegarán en cualquier momento.

-El problema, Chrysalis, es que los Zombies ya están aquí-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el maquillaje blanco de la parte izquierda de su rostro-Es sorprendente como un poco de pintura y un perfume barato pueden engañar a una Carnívora.

El pelaje de Shining era completamente gris, no poseía labio alguno y dejaba salir los podridos y chuecos dientes de su boca, al igual que el ojo con la pupila negra que miraba a otro lado. La Changeling estaba sorprendida al ver como el unicornio era en todo este tiempo un no muerto, mientras que las Plantas estaban enfadadas con él e intentando derribar la jaula con todas sus fuerzas para encararlo, hasta que Chrysalis les ordenó que se detuvieran al ver que era inútil y que se hacían daño.

-¿Hace cuánto que eres un Zombie?

-Por lo menos un mes, que fue cuando nos reportaron de una extraña estructura que salió de la nada a unos kilómetros cerca de las montañas-Explico el no muerto-Fui con un pelotón al creer que se trataría de un plan tuyo para obtener el Imperio de Cristal, pero estábamos completamente equivocados al llegar junto a la gran tumba, al igual cuando nos tomaron como rehenes y convertirnos uno a uno en muertos vivientes. Todo para el plan de tomar toda Equestria para el Dr. Zomboss

-Entonces, el Zombie que vino a mi casa, solo se trató de un cebo para hacerme salir y que me capturaran para Zomboss.

-Tenemos a una ganadora. Ahora lo único que esperamos es la señal para obtener este Imperio, al igual que los deliciosos cerebros-Dijo mientras le hacía agua a la boca al imaginar el órgano entre sus dientes podridos, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte estruendo-Justo a tiempo.

Luego de unos momentos un soldado Changeling, el cual poseía la armadura del Imperio de Cristal, había aparecido para informa sobre un tren descarrilado cerca de la estación.

-Adelantate cadete-Ordeno Shining aún mirando a Chrysalis-Te alcanzaré una vez que termine de interrogar a la prisionera.

-Si señor-Respondio con el tradicional saludo militar antes de retirarse.

-Los Changelings aprenden muy rápido, ¿No lo crees?

-Ya verás, no se saldrán con la suya.

-Yo creo que sí, tan solo escucha los gritos de miedo y desesperación-Dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse toda la pintura de su cuerpo, volviéndose grisácea-No me quiero perderme de la diversión.

El Zombie salió corriendo del calabozo a todo lo que podía, cojeando de la pata izquierda trasera gracias al Rigus Mortis de su cuerpo. Chrysalis intento usar su magia para abrir la cerradura, destruir la jaula o teletransportarlos a todos fuera, pero era imposible y dándose cuenta del techo lleno de cristales rojos, los cuales inhabilitan la magia.

-Lo único bueno que dejó el reinado de Sombra. ¿Que vamos hacer ahora?

-Creo que tengo una idea-Opino Chomper.

-No es buena idea usar tus mandíbulas para destruir los barrotes, mi pequeño, están hechos del cristal más resistente de toda Equestria.

-¿Quién dijo que usaría mis dientes para abrir la celda? Además de que voy a estrenar estas bellezas con un delicioso Zombie que corra por su vida, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. Sino que usaré mi lengua-Dijo la Planta Carnívora, mientras iba la cerradura y extendía su filosa lengua por fuera de la jaula.

Cuando llegó al orificio de la llave, Chomper tan solo hizo un par de movimientos hasta que se escucho un 'Clic' en la cerradura mientras la puerta se abría, dándoles la libertad que necesitan.

Una vez fuera, y descubrir que las puertas del lugar no eran tan amplias para que Chomper pasara y dando lugar a que las destruyera, se vieron rodeados por una escena macabra ante sus ojos. Los Zombies empezaban a salir de la estación de trenes, gracias a que el Zombot que descarriló estaba hasta el tope de no muertos, mientras estos capturaban a los Ponys de Cristal y a los Changelings por igual. Cuando finalmente controlaban a uno, por medio de sogas o que varios Zombies se amontonaran sobre el Equestre, les ponían un casco de metal con una 'Z' en la parte de enfrente y, una vez encendido, convertía rápidamente a los vivos en no muertos y que continuaban con la tarea de captura y transformación para los supervivientes.

-De acuerdo, este es el plan…

-Ve al castillo, nosotros nos ocupamos de los descerebrados-Interrumpió Sunny, disparando un Destello Solar hacia un Zombie, llamando la atención del resto.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Chrysalis-Interrumpio Spike, el cual usaba su vista de largo alcance, al igual que sus poderosas Púas, para derribar a los no muertos más lejanos-Hemos entrenado para este momento y está claro que ese es el objetivo principal de los Zombies.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ustedes…

-No te preocupes por nosotros-Interrumpio Chomper, terminando de devorar a un descerebrado-Sabemos cuidarnos mutuamente. Somos más que un equipo, somos familia.

-Mis pequeños, vengan aquí-Dijo, mientras los acercaba con su magia, y ser interrumpida del momento por los balbuceos de los Zombies.

-¡Descerebrados, estamos teniendo un momento familiar y ustedes ya lo arruinaron!-Gritó enojado Peater, solo para soltar una Bomba de Fríjol.

El vegetal salió disparado hacia los Zombies, los cuales fueron atraídos por la destellante luz roja que emanaba y lo cual ellos interpretaban como un gran cerebro, gracias a su forma y color, solo para que momentos después este estallara y mandando a volar por todas partes a los no muertos afectados por la explosión.

-De acuerdo, iré al castillo. Y por favor, cuídense-Fue lo último que dijo la antigua Reina antes de iniciar su vuelo.

-Igualmente-Se despidió Sunny antes de concentrar su vista en sus enemigos-De acuerdo chicos, ya saben que hacer.

-Preparado.

-LISTO.

-¡A PLANTAR!

.

.

.

-Su Majestad, alejese del balcón-Ordeno uno de los tantos soldados en el salón del trono-Es muy peligroso.

-Eso lo sé, pero no logro ver a mi esposo-Contesto la Princesa Cadence, aún estando en el balcón y sujetando a su pequeña hija con su magia-Espero que se encuentre bien.

-¡Resistan, no pueden pasar esos muertos al salón del trono!-Gritó otro de los soldados mientras él y muchos otros más se apoyaban en la puerta de la habitación para impedir el paso de los no muertos-No podemos permitir perder este lugar.

Hace tan solo unos minutos un tren se había descarrilado cerca de la estación, haciendo que un grupo de rescate fuera a por los sobrevivientes del incidente en un santiamén. Pero al abrir las ventanas y puertas de los vagones, unas garras podridas y muertas sujetaron sus cascos, cuellos, melenas, colas y armaduras con tal de hacerlos ingresar para después salir convertidos en muertos vivientes. Sus pelajes grises, no importaba el color original, sus ojos tenían pupilas negras que miraban de forma bizca, gran parte del pelo de su melena y cola, la cual conservaba el color original, se había caído por el estado de putrefacción y, por último, sus Cutie Marks eran similares unas a las otras.

Un Calavera de frente.

Los cadáveres vivientes, tanto Ponys como los Abrigos Pardos, empezaron a ingresar al Imperio y transformando a todo aquel que se cruzaban. Tan solo les tomo unos cuantos segundos llegar hasta el castillo y apoderarse de gran parte de este.

A pesar de sus intentos de convocar un escudo de energía por todo el Imperio, fue completamente inútil al saber que los no muertos podían devorar esa energía, a Cadence no le quedó de otra más que arrinconarse en el salón del trono con su hija, la cual encerró en una burbuja protectora para que no pudiera oír los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento que se escuchan en cada calle del Imperio de Cristal.

Fue entonces que los golpes de gran fuerza hacia la puerta cesaron, dejando más tranquilos a todos en el salón, hasta que uno de los soldados decidió escuchar del otro lado.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Siguen allí?

-Parece que sí, aunque son risillas como si fueran de niños. Al igual que algo consumiéndose por el fuego-Respondió, ya descubriendo lo que hay del otro lado-¡Alejense de las puertas!

Lamentablemente la orden llegó demasiado tarde y gran parte de los guardias fueron afectados por la poderosa explosión que logró destruir la barricada, dando vía libre a los no muertos para empezar a capturar y convertir a todos los que se encontraban. Varios soldados fueron hacia la Princesa Cadence, la cual convocó un escudo alrededor de los pocos que sobrevivieron, al igual que ver con impotencia a sus camaradas convertirse en Zombies.

-Escúchenme bien soldados-Dijo Cadence de forma seria-Los pegasos que quedan tomarán a sus compañeros y saldrán volando de aquí hacia un lugar seguro cuando haga explotar el campo de fuerza.

-De acuerdo.

-Y quiero lleven a Flurry con ustedes.

-¿Que? No podemos su Majestad, usted es la que debe de irse.

-No, no podrán contra ellos. Sé que podré frenarlos el tiempo suficiente para que logren escapar.

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden soldado!-Gritó la Princesa, la cual derramaba sus lágrimas.

-Lo que usted diga, su Majestad-Respondió el soldado mientras tomaba a la joven alicornio entre sus cascos.

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos…-Y antes de poder decir el último número, sintió algo chocar sobre su escudo.

Al virar hacia arriba, se fijó como una maceta había rebotado sin destruirse incluso al caer al suelo y algo que llamó la atención de todos los no muertos, que no les dio importancia y continuando con el ataque, hasta que algo emergió de la maceta.

Se trataba de un enorme hongo negro el cual poseía unos ojos rojos llenos de ira hacia todos y cada uno de los diferentes no muertos que estaban a su alrededor, haciendo que los Ponys no muertos no les diera importancia la Planta, mientras a los Zombies empezaron a correr a diferentes direcciones para escapar, incluso saltando por las ventanas y balcones del castillo.

Fue entonces que el hongo dio un salto de un metro y empezaba a alumbrar en un tono violeta hasta que lo impensable sucedió.

-¡DOOOOOOOOOOM!-Se escucho por todo el Imperio el fuerte ruido, junto con la explosión ocurrida en la parte superior del castillo.

Cadence deshizo el campo de energía debido a que el polvo de los escombros se habían acumulado alrededor de este, dando como resultado que les cayeran encima al grupo, y contemplar a una gran figura negra con una armadura del mismo tono con bordes azulados, siendo esta la que estaba frente a la maceta del hongo que golpeaba suavemente la cabeza de este y el cual mostraba una mirada confiada y orgullosa. Al acercarse hacia el gran Pony para agradecerle por lo que hizo, Cadence retrocedió inmediatamente al reconocer los ojos verdes, el cuerno torcido y los colmillos amenazante de la antigua Reina Chrysalis.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, querida Cadence-Dijo la Changeling y viendo como el temor en los ojos de la alicornio cambiaba a ira-De acuerdo, considero que estás en tu derecho en darme un golpe. Adelante.

Chrysalis se sacó el casco y cerró sus ojos con tal de contener el dolor de susodicho golpe, aunque no se espero el abrazo de la Princesa del Amor. Siendo ella, al igual que el resto de los soldados sobrevivientes, los que quedaron sorprendidos y perplejos ante la acción de Cadence.

-Gracias por venir y salvarnos-Dijo entre llantos-Aunque tardaste demasiado.

-No entiendo-Dijo la antigua Reina mientras se separaba de la alicornio-Se supone que tú…

-¿Que? ¿Creías que serías la principal sospechosa por lo que está ocurriendo?-A lo que Chrysalis asintió aún confundida-Porque haría eso contra la Changeling que intentó evitar esto.

-Espera. ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Penny-Respondió la alicornio mientras hacía aparecer una caja negra ya vacía-¿Te resulta familiar?

-Es una Cápsula del Tiempo. ¿Que contenía?

-Además de la grabadora con las advertencias de no intervenir en los sucesos para no crear un Efecto Paradoja, había un enorme libro con los acontecimientos importantes que pasarían en el Imperio de Cristal.

-¿No habían Plantas en estado criogénico, semillas o un Almanaque de estas?

-No. Ya que podría cambiar el curso de la historia con la sola presencia de las Plantas en los hechos más importantes. Además de que no se me da bien la agricultura, jeje-Rio nerviosa la Princesa.

-Princesa, ¿Cómo puede estar con tanta confianza hacia la Changeling que juro venganza contra Equestria?-Exclamó uno de los soldados que decidido dar la cara.

-Escuchame…

-Escucha bien estas dos cosas soldado-Interrumpio Cadence a Chrysalis-En este mismo instante tenemos que repeler una invasión de Zombies que ya han tomado gran parte del Imperio como para preocuparse de una idiotez como la venganza. Y en segundo lugar, Chrysalis vino a pesar de que tendría que soportar a idiotas como tú para ayudarnos con sus Plantas.

-No pude haberlo dicho mejor-Felicito la Reina a la Princesa por su actuar.

Fue entonces que, del ya destruido salón del trono, apareció Peater, el cual había dado un gran salto hasta llegar hasta allí, e informar a Chrysalis la situación actual del combate.

-La Invasión ya fue contenida, el tren Zombot está fuera de funcionamiento y los Zombies se han diezmados-Informó el Lanzaguisantes en pose de firme.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entiendo lenguaje militar?-Dijo molesta Chrysalis-Deberias de dejar de leer esos comics con temática bélica que Penny nos dejó.

-Lo olvide, jeje. Los Zombies huyeron y destruimos el tren Zombot para acabar con los que se escondían en él.

-¿Y los del castillo?

-¿Cuales?

Fue entonces que se escucharon el trote y los ruidosos pasos de los no muertos que venían desde los pisos inferiores del castillo. Luego de unos segundos, se lograron escuchar los gruñidos de los Zombies hasta que ya se veían desde el pasillo que conectaban las escaleras al ya destruido salón del trono.

-¿Listo, mi pequeño?

-Ya estoy grande, y si, estoy listo-Contesto con un puchero mientras sacaba un casco, con unos googles amarrados a este, y lo incorporaba en su cabeza.

Peater se puso enfrente de todos para dar un pequeño salto mirando hacia el cielo despejado, gracias a la explosión de la Petaseta, y juntar sus raíces para atravesar el resistente piso de cristal. Al hacer esto, cuatro troncos de bambú pequeños salieron de su boca y los hacia girar a gran velocidad hasta que los primeros Zombies estaban a la distancia que la Planta necesitaba.

El Lanzaguisantes empezó a disparar pequeños, pero letales, guisantes a gran velocidad hacia la gran horda de Zombies, los cuales empezaban a perder sus cabezas a cada segundo. Después de unos minutos, los único que quedaba era una larga pila de muertos, a excepción de algunos que se negaban a volver a la tumba aunque solo unos instantes antes de caer muertos al suelo.

-Eso fue intenso-Se dijo Peater antes de salir del suelo y guardar su casco-Y fue mala idea guardar la Guisantralladora aún caliente. ¡Arde arde arde arde!

Chrysalis tan solo invoco un balde de agua que dejó frente a la Planta, la cual sumergió su larga boca en esta, en donde empezó a salir vapor, hasta que el ardor cesó. Es entonces que, del mismo pasillo, aparecieron Sunny y Chomper, siendo este último el que tenía el brazo de un Zombie colgado en sus mandíbulas, mientras iban hacia Chrysalis hasta que la Planta Carnívora se detuvo al contemplar el putrefacto olor de los no muertos ya inmóviles.

-Festin Celestial-Se dijo mientras lamía sus labios con su filosa lengua e iba directo hacia ellos.

-Chomper, espera-Detuvo Sunny a su hermano con una cuerda que ya tenía y lo envolvió para detener su avance-Tenemos que dividir a los Zombies de los Zombificados

Peater fue hacia ellos para detener al más grande de los hermanos en su cometido,aunque no podían con el fuerte tirón que este hacia contra ellos para que lo dejarán en paz, hasta que freno para que se estamparon con él para dejarlos mareados por un tiempo debido al golpe, solo que Spike llegó y, al notar lo sucedido, salto hacia sus hermanos mayores con sus brazos extendidos expresando una sola palabra.

-¡ABRAZO DE LA VICTORIA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

Luego…

Las cuatro Plantas se encontraban en el salón de reuniones, que estaba un piso más abajo del ya destruido salón del trono, mientras los Ponys de Cristal y Changelings sobrevivientes al ataque ayudaban a sacar las púas de Spike del cuerpo de sus hermanos y volver a ingresarlas a él, debido a que quedó desnudo de espinas.

-Esto es peor que cuando Sunny se enoja con nosotros-Expreso doloroso Peater, recibiendo un 'Si' de sus hermanos, y un bufo enojado por parte de su hermana mayor.

-Entonces, ¿ellos nos ayudarán contra esta invasión?-Preguntó dudosa Cadence.

-Ya viste lo que hicieron mis pequeños cuando lograron la retirada de todos los Zombies de tu Imperio.

-Lo se, pero que haremos con ellos-Dijo, apuntando con su casco a los Zombies y Zombificados que se encontraban en jaulas gigantes y separados entre sí.

-Penny, hace veinte años, logró devolver a la normalidad a todos mis Changelings convertidos en no muertos a la vida-Recordó la antigua Reina aquel momento hace años-Pero nuestra prioridad es esta.

Chrysalis desplegó un mapa del Imperio de Cristal y sus cercanías, solo para marcar con una bandera varios puntos en las montañas del suroeste.

-Hace un mes, Shining y su grupo encontraron una tumba en algún lugar de este sector, solo para ser capturados y, posteriormente, ser convertidos en Zombies que se ocultaron en el Imperio hasta el día de la invasión, en donde apoyaron está desde el interior.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta el siguiente ataque?

-Los Zombies atacarán al amanecer del siguiente día. Tenemos poco tiempo para llegar hasta ese lugar, destruir esa lápida y devolver a esos no muertos a sus tumbas, y capturar a los Zombificados que lograron escapar hoy-Explico.

-¿Algún plan?

-Uno, pero es peligroso-A lo que Cadence solo asintió-Me llevaré a Chomper y a Peater para destruir la tumba, mientras Sunny y Spike se quedarán aquí para apoyarte contra la horda de mañana.

-¿Qué pasará si se encuentran con los Zombies?

-Esa es la idea. Los que escaparon ya saben que hay Plantas que les harán frente y también de que estoy en combate, posiblemente reforzando la segunda oleada que está por venir. Eso me convierte en su blanco principal a capturar y, cuando nos topemos con ellos, ejercere de distracción para llevarme lejos a los Zombies más peligrosos, como Zombiesteins o con blindaje.

-¿Cuando partieran?

-Al anochecer, ellos también viajarán hacia aquí a esa hora. Espero que resulte.

-Suerte, amiga.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

 **Al anochecer…**

Chrysalis, Chomper y Peater ya estaban listos para partir con todo lo que necesitaban para el viaje hacia las montañas, desde macetas y regaderas llenas de agua pura de manantial, como fertilizantes y desparasitadores en caso de emergencia.

-Suerte hermanitos y no se metan en tantos problemas-Dijo Sunny, la cual llevaba puesto un sombrero blanco de la Cruz Roja, aunque esta era amarilla, y les daba un abrazo.

-Gracias hermana y procura cuidarte y cuidarlos-Respondio Peater, el cual se había marcado con grasa un par de líneas debajo de los ojos y con su casco.

-Y te traeremos un recuerdo del lugar-Dijo Chomper, ya saliendo del abrazo y trayendo sobre él una gorra azul con visera.

-Una rama nueva, la que use para castigarlos por la fiesta de hace días ya se rompio-Dijo Sunny con una sonrisa, mientras a sus hermanos les daba un escalofrío por sus vainas al recordar ese trauma de hace días.

-Y recuerden mis pequeños, Sunny y Spike-Dijo Chrysalis-Pase lo que pase, no se dejen vencer por los Zombies.

-No te preocupes, mis agujas están listas para esos descerebrados-Dijo Spike, quién traía un casco con lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos.

La Changeling sonrió y les dio un último abrazo a la Girasol y al Cactus, recibiendo el fuerte y punzante amor de este último, antes de partir hacia las afueras del Imperio, acompaña por Cadence y unos cuantos soldados.

-¿Estás segura de ir sola?

-Ya te lo dije, ustedes son los que necesitan toda la ayuda para detener y repelar a la horda de los no muertos. Asegúrate de mantenerlos todos a salvo.

La Princesa del Amor asintió antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de la antigua Reina, quién le susurró que todo estará bien con tal de tranquilizarla, antes de salir galopando junto a Peater y Chomper en dirección a las montañas del suroeste.

-Suerte, Chrysalis-Se dijo, limpiando una lágrima de su rostro antes de virar con una mirada seria hacia los soldados-Atencion. Al amanecer llegarán los primeros Zombies, Sunny comandará la primera línea de defensa desde este punto, mientras son apoyados por Spike y el resto de los arqueros a distancia. Las Plantas no hablan nuestro idioma, así que debemos seguir sus movimientos y acciones. ¡Quedé Clara!

-¡Si su majestad!

-Descansen, lo necesitaran para mañana.

.

.

.

 **Ponyville, horas antes…**

Todos los habitantes del pequeño pueblo estaban alrededor una enorme tumba que había emergido del suelo, la cual destella una luz violeta en su interior, y un ser bípedo calvo, vestido con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja con rayas blancas y un abrigo pardo marrón, al igual que unos pantalones azules y zapatos café, siendo sus piernas las que estaban dobladas 90° hacia dentro, el cual había salido igualmente debajo de la tierra y pronunciando una sola palabra constantemente.

-Brainz.

Pinkie, al ser la representante de la Risa y que siempre se alegra por cada ser que visita su pueblo, fue a darle la bienvenida al putrefacto ente y siendo detenida por sus amigas al creer que nada buena había en este ser.

-Vamos chicas, de seguro le gustará que todas seamos amigas de él-Dijo Pinkie con su sonrisa.

-No lo sé, no parece para nada amigable-Dijo Applejack, mientras Zombie empezaba a dar algunas convulsiones.

-Además del putrefacto olor que emana, es insoportable-Dijo Rarity con su nariz tapada con uno de sus cascos y con el otro ventilando el olor que les daba al grupo.

-Aun contar de qué acaba de salir de la tierra. Tiene todo lo necesario para ser un Zombie-Dijo Rainbow mientras doblaba sus párpados hacia atrás e intentó asustar a sus amigas, sin lograrlo.

-No es gracioso-Dijo enfada Twilight por la acción de su amiga, al igual que el resto, mientras miraba al no muerto-Pero, si se trata de eso, tal vez deberíamos de contenerlo en alguna celda.

-Yo creo que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda -Dijo Pinkie, quién ya estaba frente al putrefacto ser-Hola y bienvenido a Ponyville y amigo descerebrado.

Twilight, al ver como el Zombie se abalanzó contra ella logro convocar un escudo sobre su amiga para separarlos y mantener a salvo a Pinkie. Aunque su alivio se desvaneció al instante cuando el Zombie empezaba a arrancar pedazos del escudo de energía y los devoraba poco a poco hasta dejar un agujero en este. La Princesa tan solo hizo un empujón con su escudo de magia, haciendo volar al Zombie hacia la tumba y, al caer, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo.

-Saben, creo que fue una mala idea darle la bienvenida al Zombie-Dijo Pinkie mientras retrodecia y daba media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Fue entonces que la Pony rosa cayó con fuerza al suelo al tropezar con algo y, al virar hacia su casco, vio horrorizada como una mano que salía de la tierra la sujetaba con fuerza. Pinkie uso todas sus fuerza para intentar safarze del agarre, ya que estaba siendo llevada rápidamente hacia la tierra, mientras sus amigas hacían todo lo posible para liberarla. Pero fue encanto cuando más manos empezaron a salir de la tierra y llevarse a más Ponys inocentes hacia abajo.

Cuando ella y muchos más fueron arrastrados sin dejar nada de ellos, siendo los sobrevivientes los que se refugiaron en árboles, techados y simplemente volando, hubo un silencio incómodo adornado por algunos llantos del lugar hasta que algo más emergió del suelo.

Además de las manos, las cuales seguían allí, empezaron a emerger una gran cantidad de cascos grises y sorprendiendo a los habitantes de Ponyville al saber lo que pasaría. Una enorme cantidad de Zombies salieron del suelo y entre ellos se encontraban los amigos y familiares de gran parte del pueblo que fueron Zombificados.

-¡BRAINZ!

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Montañas.**

 **Bueno gente, se que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero aquí está el primero capítulo des esta nueva historia, la cual podría considerarse una especie de Secuela de "PaZvS", o algo así.**

 **Muchas a gracias a todos lo que dedicaron su lectura a esta historia y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Adiós y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Montañas

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Pop Cap respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo 2: Montañas.**

-Jamás creí que cinco metros fuera tan aterrador-Dijo asustado Peater al contemplar a un Zombiestein que pasaba junto a él.

-No sé si eso me cabra en el estómago o incluso en la boca-Dijo desilusionado Chomper.

-Silencio, mis pequeños, el hechizo de camuflaje no silencia nuestras voces-Susurro Chrysalis a las Plantas, las cuales cerraron sus bocas con sus vainas, mientras mantenía activa su magia de invisibilidad.

-¿Algún Plan?-Susurro el Lanzaguisantes.

-Necesito que vayan hacia esa roca sin emitir ruidos, una vez que deshaga el hechizo llamaré la atención de la mayor cantidad de Zombies y Zombiesteins para facilitar la defensa del Imperio. Ustedes deberán de ir hacia la tumba en donde emergen estos descerebrados y destruirla. ¿Quedo claro?

Ambas hermanos asintieron y se separaron como era el plan, siendo Chrysalis la que sobrevoló a la enorme cantidad de Zombies que iban en dirección al Imperio de Cristal. Ya cuando Peater y Chomper se habían escondido en la gran roca, e intentar de no hacer tanto ruido, Chrysalis deshizo el hechizo y dio un fuerte silbido que interrumpió la marcha Zombie.

-¡HEY, ESTÚPIDOS NO MUERTOS, ¿QUIEREN UN PEDAZO DE MÍ? ENTONCES VENGAN Y DENME CAZA!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como los Zombiesteins empezaban a abandonar a las pequeñas tropas para seguirla.

Al darse cuenta que había funcionado, la antigua Reina emprendió vuelo una vez más a la velocidad necesaria para que la siguieran. Lamentablemente, y una vez que Chomper y Peater lograron abandonar el lugar hacia la tumba, un solo Zombiestein decidió seguir el trayecto de sus compañeros no muertos.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto, en el Imperio de Cristal.**

Sunny se encontraba en una torre de vigilancia mientras observaba por unos prismáticos la nube de tierra que se había formado recientemente, sorprendiendose al contemplar la enorme cantidad de no muertos que se acercaban a gran velocidad al Imperio.

-Son muchos, más que la primera horda-Se dijo mientras le daba el objeto al pony que la acompañaba.

-No sé si los soldados podrán con esto.

Tanto la Planta como el pegaso bajaron de la torre y empezaron a explicar la situación de la enorme cantidad de no muertos que se acercaban. Muchos de los Ponys de Cristal y Changelings empezaban a temblar de miedo ante lo sucedido, a lo que Sunny de acercó a cada uno de ellos y los abrazo, y que a la vez les daba señas para que se retiraran.

-No, yo puedo luchar-Dijo decidido el último de los soldados, el cual seguía temblando.

-Soldado, mejor obedezca a la Girasol y vaya a apoyar en los tejados lejanos con el Cactus.

-Realmente lo siento-Fue lo último que dijo mientras corría velozmente hasta perderse la vista en los edificios.

-Realmente lo siento por el comportamiento de los soldados. Esta amenaza es nueva y desconocida para todos nosotros…-Dijo el capitán suplente de Shining, siendo interrumpido por Sunny que le cayó la boca con sus vainas e hizo una señal que se retirará-No lo haré. Sé que solo soy yo, pero sé que podré apoyarla lo suficientemente.

-No será necesario-Se dijo la Planta y dio un fuerte silbido para que las macetas en las casas empezarán a salir por y se acercarán a Sunny-Este es todo el apoyo que necesito.

Y de las macetas empezaron a emerger diferentes tipos de Plantas, como Lanzaguisantes, Repetidoras, Guisantralladoras, Bonk Chois, Girasoles, Gaseosetas y Brotes de Bambú. El pegaso se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de Plantas que tenía frente a él y, luego de un saludo militar, se retiró dejando solos al gran grupo que defenderían la primera línea del Imperio de Cristal.

-¡Atención!-Gritó Sunny mientras cada una de las macetas se calmaban y se ponían en posición de firmes-Hermanos y Hermanas, hace más de diez años gran parte de ustedes dejaron el invernadero con tal de recorrer la Tierra de esta nueva era para contrarrestar una posible Invasión Zombies. Pues, el día a llegado y es momento de devolver ese favor por los Ponys que cuidaron de ustedes todo este tiempo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron gritos de alegría por parte de las pequeñas tropas, quienes dieron media vuelta para mirar fijamente a la enorme horda de Zombies que sobrepasaban la muralla de cristal creada por Cadence en la noche.

¡ATAQUEN!-Gritó Sunny con todas sus fuerzas mientras guiaba a todos hacia la la gran batalla.

.

.

.

Chomper y Peater luego de una larga caminata en donde intentaban no ser descubiertos por los no muertos, finalmente habían llegado a la Tumba aunque esta estaba resguardada por dos Zombiesteins.

-¿Algún plan?-Dijo Chomper.

-Podemos enfrentarlos a los dos, pero la diferencia de poder es demasiada en contra nuestra. La otra opción sería alejarlos de la tumba y combatir uno contra uno, aunque también estaríamos en desventaja-Pensó en voz alta Peater

-No es necesario enfrentarlos, solo alejarlos lo suficiente para después volver y destruir la tumba-Expresó la Carnívora-Yo iré al otro lado, tú me das la señal.

La gran Planta dió un salto para después caer de cabeza al suelo mientras lo perforaba con sus poderosas fauces y viajar a unos metros alejados de su hermano menor. Una vez los dos posicionados, Peater le dio la señal, la cual era un baile de estilo hawaiano, y ambos dispararon un guisante y una masa violeta pegajosa que impactó a los los gigantescos Zombies vieron a los causantes, los cuales hacían gestos para insultarlos, fueron corriendo todo lo que podían hacia las Plantas, los cuales también emprendieron carrera para alejarlos los suficientes, o cansarlos si es posible, para volver y destruir la tumba.

.

.

.

El Zombiestein levantó el gran poste telefónico con tal aplastar a Chrysalis, aunque este lo soltó antes de lograr el impacto debido al gran agujero en su tórax que la antigua Reina le hizo con su magia. El gran no muerto cayó de espaldas junto al resto de sus compañeros gigantescos que estaban tirados por el lugar.

-Extrañaba está sensación de luchar contra hordas de Zombies-Se dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-Espero que mis pequeños estén bien.

Fue entonces que, de la nada, una lata gris rodo hacia ella y en la cual emanaba un humo morado. Chrysalis no entendía que es lo que era o el propósito de esta, hasta que la lata estalló en una densa nube de gas apestoso que obligó a la Changeling a abandonar el lugar en el que estaba para poder respirar aire fresco. Al salir, se encontró de frente a un Z-1 Assault, el arma principal de las fuerzas Foot Soldier de los Zombies y siendo uno de estos miembros que le apuntaba.

-Vaya, así que ahora los descerebrados pueden usar armamento bélico-Dijo Chrysalis mirando fijamente al no muerto-Pero aún así no podrán vencerme.

-Esto no es único juguete que el Dr. Zomboss nos ha dado-Respondió el Foot Soldier mientras se inclinaba para dar paso a la boca de su mochila cohete-ZPG en camino.

Sorprendida ante tal arma, la única acción de la antigua Reina fue teletransportarse a unos metros del lugar y evitar la fuerte explosión del misil. Sin perder tiempo, ambos empezaron atacarse mutuamente, siendo Chrysalis quién disparaba poderosos rayos de magia y el Zombie usaba su Z-1 Assault. Cuando ambos, los cuales corrían en círculos, lograron llegar a unas rocas para cubrirse y empezar a recargar o descansar en el caso de Chrysalis.

-¡Resuelveme una duda no muerto!-Gritó la Changeling mientras recuperaba el aliento y la energía-¿Quién fue el causante del Efecto Paradoja de hace dos años?

-No idea, yo fui creado en esta época mucho tiempo después del Efecto. Ni si quiera se en donde se originó, así que no te sirvo ni como prisionero-Contestó el Foot Soldier, recargando su arma y tirando el seguro de su Zombie Stink Cloud-¡HAY TE VA UN REGALITO!

La bomba logro llegar frente a Chrysalis, la cual no pudo aguantar más el olor y la obligó a salir de su escondite solo para ver el misil del ZPG en su cara. Por una milésima de segundo logro activar un campo de energía que absorbió el impacto del misil, lamentablemente no la onda expansiva que lanzó a la antigua Reina a varios metros sobre el rocoso suelo.

La Changeling intento volver a pararse pero el Foot Soldier, gracias a su Rocket Jump, pudo llegar hasta ella y poner el cañón de su Z-1 Assault en su frente.

-¿Unas últimas palabras?

-Si, cuidado con la espada.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser decapitado por el arma de Chrysalis.

La cabeza todo unos cuantos metros hasta que está chocó contra una roca que le dejó ver a las dos Reinas. El Foot Soldier no entendía la sucedido hasta que recordó lo que sus superiores le informaron acerca de los seres mágicos.

-Magia. Debí haber esperado un hechizo de clonación.

-El hechizo de clonación ni siquiera lo ha perfeccionado Celestia-Dijeron ambas a la vez mientras que una de ellas se consumía por un fuego verde hasta transformarse en una roca-Sólo se trata del cambio de forma de los Changelings que use en esta roca.

El no muerto tan solo bufo molesto al verse derrotado, o no. Inclinando su cuerpo sin cabeza dejó paso a su ZPG para dar de lleno el misil a Chrysalis. Aunque fue inútil cuando la antigua Reina dio un fuerte golpe al suelo y varias vainas espinosas salían de la tierra y se enredaban en el cuerpo del Zombie, imposibilitando lanzar su ataque.

-Por favor, combatí contra ustedes hace veinte años. Sé que sus cuerpos siguen activos aún sin su cabeza-Le dijo mientras acercaba el miembro expulsado con su magia a su cara-Y tú servirás muy bien para que me cuentes todo lo que está ocurriendo en el resto de Equestria.

Acto seguido, guardó la cabeza del no muerto y veía como las vainas engullian el cuerpo hasta no dejar nada, excepto el ZPG que Chrysalis se llevó consigo.

-Si logro hacer que funcione, podría beneficiarnos en esta guerra-Se dijo antes de mirar hacia el horizonte donde se veía el Imperio de Cristal-Espero que mis pequeños estén bien.

.

.

.

-¡ESTO FUE UNA MALA IDEA!-Gritó de miedo Peater mientras corría con todas sus fuerza para evitar los golpes del poste telefónico del Zombiestein que lo perseguía.

Gracias a su habilidad de aumentar su velocidad por un corto periodo de tiempo, también llamada Hyper, el Lanzaguisantes logró obtener una gran ventaja luego de que ambos hermanos alejaran a los gigantescos Zombies de la tumba. Aunque Peater jamás espero que el Zombiestein acelerará a gran velocidad con su arma levantada para dar un gran golpe que esquivó por poco la Planta, solo para empezar una carrera por evitar ser aplastado.

Fue entonces que la Planta logro divisar una gran roca, del suficiente tamaño para que el gran descerebrado chocara contra esta y que él pudiera saltar la. A tan solo unos metros, Peater se preparó para dar el más alto salto que jamás haya dado.

-¡Nos vemos del otro lado, idiota!-Gritó con confianza para después saltar la gran roca.

La planta logró hacer el gran salto, consiguiendo sobrepasar el gran obstáculo. Aunque solo sus ojos contemplaron al Imperio de Cristal, que brillaba gracias a la luz del sol, antes de caer frente a la roca. Peater intentó nuevamente saltar, pero sus energías se habían agotado por toda la carrera que hizo para salvar su vida.

El Lanzaguisantes escucho el sonido de los huesos tronar y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el Zombiestein y al Zombidito que tenía en su espalda sostenido a un tarro de basura, los cuales tronaban su cuello y manos respectivamente. Peater solo trago fuerte mientras saludaba con su vaina de guisantes.

-Hola idiotas-Dijo con miedo hasta ser sujetado por la gran mano del gigantesco Zombie por su tallo-Mamá.

.

.

.

 **15 minutos después…**

Peater logró llegar hasta la tumba, todo maltrecho y lleno de moratones aunque estos no se veían por la gruesa capa de hollín que tenía en todo su cuerpo, y pudo divisar a su hermano apoyado en la gran estructura.

-No hueles nada bien-Le dijo Chomper.

-Ese Zombiestein me machaco hasta que se cansó, y luego siguió el Zombidito-Respondió el Lanzaguisantes mientras caía al suelo cansado-Aproveche el momento que intercambiaban lugares para sacar mis Petacerezas y las hice explotar en sus caras.

-Eso explica el hollín.

-¿Cómo te fue a tí? Por tu aspecto no debió costarte demasiado.

-Igual tuve problemas, no dejaba de moverse luego de devorar una de sus piernas-Dijo mientras lamía sus labios.

-Espera, ¿Te lo…?

-Si, que lastima que no dejaste nada del tuyo. Aún tengo algo de hambre.

-Tan solo, haz explotar la tumba y volvamos al Imperio. Necesito recuperarme.

-¿Eso? Ya está listo-Respondió dando un pequeño golpe con sus raíces a la estructura la cual cayó en un santiamén-Ya lo hice explotar y solo te estaba esperando.

Peater no aguanto más y cayó desmayado, siendo su hermano mayor quien lo subió sobre él para llevarlo de forma más sencilla en dirección al Imperio de Cristal.

-Sunny, Spike-Se dijo la la Carnívora-Aguanten hermanos, ya vamos en camino.

.

.

.

 **Imperio de Cristal, Castillo de Cadence.**

La Princesa del Amor se encontraba en el ya semireconstruido salón del trono, siendo solo una carpa de gran tamaño que se instaló allí, mientras ella poseía una larga mesa con los diferentes cascos que los Zombies usaron para convertir a sus súbditos en no muertos e intentando encontrar una forma de revertir los efectos, si es que existía alguno.

Durante las horas en las que estuvo trabajando descubrió una especie fuente de energía en una batería que emanaba una luz púrpura la cual se trataba del responsable de la Zonbificación en los seres vivos. Lamentablemente, sus esfuerzos con magia de intentar revertir la energía fueron en vano, así que se dedicó a encontrar una forma de cambiar la energía con los mismos cascos de los Zombies, creyendo que allí estaba la respuesta.

Fue entonces que un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y la interrumpió para que saliera de su carpa para contemplar desde el destruido balcón lo que sucedía. Pudo ver a lo lejos como un Zombiestein había golpeado con fuerza el suelo con su gigantesca arma, al igual que lanzar por los cielos a varias Plantas y viendo a Sunny entre ellas. Cadence se preocupó por la flor al ver que recibió el fuerte golpe del no muerto e intentó ir a apoyarla, pero se interrumpió al ver como flechas, lanzas y púas volaban en dirección del Zombiestein.

Viendo al otro lado, pudo contemplar cómo sus soldados y Spike atacaban desde lejos con sus armas con tal de evitar que Sunny reciba otro golpe del poste telefónico. Hasta que la Princesa se volvió a sorprender al ver un enorme haz de luz saliendo entre los escombros e impactando con fuerza sobre el Zombiestein.

El gran Zombie intentó avanzar, con su arma levantada, hacia el origen de la luz y siendo Sunny quien expulsaba gran tamaño de poder con tal de detener de forma permanente a su enemigo. Luego de unos segundos y que el ataque de la Girasol ya haya cesado, el Zombiestein se detuvo frente a Sunny y aún con su arma levantada pero este la dejó caer solo para después él caer de espaldas ya derrotado.

-Por lo visto, no necesitan mi ayuda-Se dijo volviendo a la carpa para continuar con su trabajo-Solo espero que esto funcione.

La alicornio usó su magia para mover los diferentes aparatos y cables con tal de encontrar una forma de revertir la energía Zombie hasta que lo logró al conectar los tres cables de color rojo, azul y verde entre el azul, verde y rojo, logrando que el color de la energía cambiará de un morado brillante a un verde fosforescente.

-¿Habrá funcionando?-Se dijo contemplando el casco que emanaba ese color y sostenido por su magia-Solo hay una forma de probarlo.

Cadence salió de la carpa en dirección a una jaula en donde se encontraba aprisionado su esposo ya muerto, Shining, quien intentaba morder con sus desgastados dientes su prisión de Cristal. La Princesa dio un largo suspiro de preparación y llevo el casco con su magia hacia la cabeza de su esposo no muerto, la ajustó con firmeza y rodeó con su magia el interruptor de este.

-Espero que funcione-Dijo antes de activar el casco y ver cómo Shining empezaba a ser rodeado por electricidad verdosa por todo su cuerpo, iluminando todo el lugar.

.

.

.

 **Varias Horas Después…**

Ponys, Changelings y Plantas empezaron a usar los cascos de los Zombies sobre los no muertos Equestres, siendo estos aparatos los que fueron revertida su energía gracias a Cadence para deshacer la transformación sobre cada uno de sus súbditos. Finalmente, luego de las horas más largas y difíciles que los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal hayan vivido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Casi.

Debido al ataque de los Zombies sobre el Imperio, gran parte quedó destruido por el casi interminable combate entre ellos y las Plantas, las cuales estaban recuperándose y siendo Sunny la que terminó peor que el resto teniendo que ir a un invernadero creado de forma apresurada para restaurar sus pétalos y vainas que fueron arrancadas por los no muertos.

Chrysalis, la cual había ido a descansar luego de su batalla en la habitación de Cadence, fue visitada por la Princesa del Imperio una vez despierta y saber sobre la situación actual en el resto de Equestria.

-No voy a mentirte para que te sientas mejor-Comenzó la Antigua Reina-Ponyville y Manehattan fueron los primeros en caer, posiblemente por tener a Ponys Zombificados desde hace tiempo que facilitaron la invasión. Canterlot logra mantenerse al margen contra los no muertos, pero la última resistencia se encuentra en el castillo. Espero que Celestia y Luna logren resistir. Appleloosa, digamos que cambió de un desierto árido y caluroso, a un desierto nevado y congelando. Una manada de yetis y Zombies árticos tomaron el lugar.

-¿Es todo lo que te dijo ese Zombie?

-Es lo que le pude sacar con uno de los tantos hechizos prohibidos para interrogar. Fue la única forma de sacarle la verdad, antes de dárselo a Chomper.

-¿A dónde irás ahora? ¿Canterlot o Ponyville?

-Manehattan-Dijo decidida antes de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-Dijo sorprendida ante la decisión de su aliada Changeling.

-Uno, es una de las ciudades más grandes de toda Equestria y quien tiene una mayor población, por lo tanto a mayor cantidad de Zombificados. Dos, han convertido gran parte de la ciudad en fábricas para crear Zombots, ahora serán más fáciles gracias al casco de obra de sobra que tienen. Y tres, si voy a Canterlot y los Zombies se enteran, enviarán Zombots con tal de atraparme. Así que debo de destruir cada fábrica de Zombots y liberar Manehattan.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedarán tus Plantas y tú?

-Dos días más. Además de Sunny, Chomper, Peater y Spike deben de recuperar sus fuerzas para lo que se nos viene en Manehattan. Además de preparar las defensas contra nuevas hordas y enseñarte a ti y a todos sobre las Plantas para usarlas de forma correcta contra los Zombies.

Cadence aceptó la propuesta de Chrysalis, siendo la Princesa quien llamó, de forma telepática, a sus tropas para la enseñanza de las Plantas que se encontraban repartidas por el Imperio de Cristal para después ellos le enseñarán a los civiles que aceptaron ayudar en la defensa ante una posible tercera oleada de Zombies.

Una vez pasado los dos días, en donde se reforzaron los muros del Imperio con los restos de los edificios destruidos y vencer ante un pequeño grupo de no muertos rezagados, Chrysalis y sus Plantas emprendieron el viaje en una carroza en dirección a Manehattan ante una de las, posiblemente, batallas más difíciles que hayan enfrentado.

-¡Buena Suerte!-Gritaron la Princesa, Shining y muchos otros Ponys más que se despidieron de su aliada y su pequeña tropa de la naturaleza.

-¡A ustedes también!-Grito Chrysalis junto a sus Plantas, siendo todos los que sacarán parte de su cuerpo por las ventanas de la carroza.

Fue entonces que ambos grupos se perdieron de vista mutuamente para volver a su labor principal, la defensa del Imperio de Cristal y la Ofensiva hacia la Ciudad de Manehattan.

.

.

.

 **Dos Días Atrás. Ponyville.**

-Otro mas cae-Se dijo Twilight al ver otra zona de supervivientes siendo destruidas por una gran horda de Zombies-Ya van tres.

-Vamos Twilight, se que las cosas se ven mal…-Intento Applejack calmar a su amiga.

-Mal. ¡Mal! Desde que cayó la primera zona, ya nadie confía en nadie debido a que ya habían Zombies entre nosotros antes de que todo esto ocurriera-Dijo enojada contra su amiga, hasta calmarse al darse cuenta lo que hizo-Yo, lo siento. No era mi intención, es lo que… nunca creí que esto pasaría.

-No me lo digas. Y pensar que Big Mac destruyó la barrera con la que protegías Sweet Apple Acres ya que era un Zombie desde hace un año. Muchos amigos no lograron sobrevivir allí.

-Entre ellas Rainbow y Rarity. Intentaron distraerlos para que lograrán escapar, pero igualmente fueron capturadas y convertidas en Zombies. Creí que si encontraba a alguien con una personalidad igual a la de Pinkie, tal vez podríamos hacerles frente con el Poder del Arcoiris. Pero ahora sólo nosotras dos, y Fluttershy sin saber dónde está, creo que nuestra única opción es intentar escapar del pueblo.

-Y hablando de escapar. Mira allí-Le señaló la vaquera hacia un trío de Ponys de aspecto extraño para ambas-¿Lo que traen encima es pintura roja?

-Y parece que huelen a fruta podrida o algo así-Teorizó la alicornio al percibir el aroma putrefacto que llegaba hasta ellas-¿Será una forma de pasar desapercibidos ante los no muertos?

-Solo nos queda ver y rogar para que funcione.

Los tres Ponys, un unicornio, un terrestre y un pegaso, pasaron cerca de un grupo de Zombies que parecían estar conversando entre ellos, gracias al movimiento de brazos y algunas risas entre balbuceos que hacían, hasta que todos estos fueron interrumpidos al notar el fuerte olor podrido emanado por los tres, algo que hizo ponerlos aún más nerviosos.

Cuando los descerebrados notaron la fuente del olor, estos solos se alejaron del lugar y dejando tranquilo al trío que lo expresaron con un suspiro de alivio. Fue entonces que, al iniciar el viaje, el de enfrente fue detenido al sentir algo atando sus cascos traseros, algo que sus compañeros notaron con una mirada llena de miedo. Un par de manos sujetaron sus extremidades, mientras un par más sujetaba las otras dos, y se lo llevaron con fuerza al suelo acallando el grito del unicornio.

El terrestre fue el siguiente cuando salió corriendo con miedo hacia las afueras del pueblo, sólo para ser rodeado por una gran horda de Zombies que lo convirtieron en uno de ellos. El pegado por su parte, se elevó al vuelo con tal de evitar las manos que empezaron a salir del suelo con tal de atraparlo y, al verse a salvo por su ventaja, quiso volver a su zona de refugio pero fue detenido cuando un enorme brazo salió de la tierra y lo atrapó por completo.

Ambas amigas pudieron contemplar con impotencia como más Ponys caían en garras de la muerte, siendo Twilight la que más le afectaba esta situación y viéndose responsable por alguna razón.

-Estamos…

-No lo estamos-Interrumpió Applejack a su amiga, siendo ella con lágrimas que limpio al instante-No puedes rendirte, no ahora. Todos te necesitamos y estoy segura que encontrarás una forma de sacarnos de aquí. Solo piensa la manera de hacerlo y te apoyaré.

-Applejack… tienes razón-Dijo seria y limpiando sus lágrimas-Lo que ellos hicieron podría resultar, pedo debemos de encontrar otra forma de camuflaje. La invisibilidad tampoco funciona ya que pueden oír nuestros pasos bajo tierra, y volando Tampico gracias a ese gigantesco brazo.

-¿Que tal si los imitas?

-Ya lo intentaron. ¿Acaso no viste lo que pasó afuera, Derpy?-Dijo Twilight a la pegaso, hasta virar hacia ella al fijarse donde se encontraba-Espera, ¿desde hace cuánto que estás afuera?

-Desde que todo comenzó?

-¡¿QUE?!

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Manehattan.**


	4. Manehattan

**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Plants vs Zombies no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y PopCap respectivamente.**

 **Capítulo 4: Manehattan.**

Ya han pasado dos días desde el viaje de Chrysalis y sus Plantas hacia la metrópolis de Equestria, Manehattan, al igual que tener unos cuantos inconvenientes con los no muertos que cambiaron su rumbo del Imperio de Cristal hacia ella para capturarla. Aunque pudieron arreglárselas mandando a volar a la gran horda gracias a la combinación del poderoso temblor de Frijuelle y la fuerte ventisca de Trebolador.

Una vez que divisaron uno de los puentes que conectaba a Manehattan, el cual era una representación exacta de uno de los Cómics de Peater sobre Zombies, carretas destruidas, desplomadas e incendiadas, Chrysalis y sus Plantas descendieron de la carroza, la cual volvió a todo galope al Imperio de Crystal, mientras que el grupo formaba un plan para asaltar la ciudad. Luego de muchas estrategias, en las cuales la mayoría eran atacar de frente, se decidió ir por el alcantarillado en donde tal vez podrían pasar desapercibido de los Zombies. Gracias al hechizo de invisibilidad conjurado por la Antigua Reina lograron entrar al alcantarillado y seguir su camino hasta el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Creen que algunos Ponies pudieron escapar antes de la invasión?-Dijo Peater para romper el silencio-El puente se veía como uno de mis Cómics humanos sobre Zombies.

-Posiblemente, pero también hay otros tres puentes. Uno con vías de tren y otro normal, como el que vimos antes, solo que esperamos que este mejor al que vimos-Respondió Chrysalis-Supongo que los Zombies habrán usado la misma estrategia que en el Imperio de Cristal.

-Hacer un accidente en tren-Completo Sunny.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nuestros antepasados odian tanto a esos estúpidos, nefastos, deliciosos, sabrosos, y exquisitos nomuertos-Dijo Chomper mientras lamía sus labios-¿Cuánto falta? Ya me dio hambre en solo pensar en ellos.

-Creo que unos cinco minutos más por este viaducto y llegaremos hasta la zona central de la red de tuberías-Dijo Spike, recordando los planos que estudió hace tiempo en su hogar-Después buscar una salida por las escaleras.

-No perdamos más tiempo. El último es un descerebrado al horno-Dijo el segundo mayor de los hermanos mientras corría al interior del oscuro túnel.

-Chomper, espera-Intentó detener Sunny a su hermano.

-Si, espera. No es justo que comiences sin que estemos listo-Interrumpió Peater a su hermana mayor mientras corría detrás de la Carnívora.

-Es verdad-Continuó el menor de las Plantas mientras corría todo lo que le daban sus cortar patas para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

-Esperen…

-Dejalos, estoy segura que estarán bien si van los tres juntos. Además de que deben de divertirse un poco antes de la batalla, será lo mejor para ellos-Interrumpió Chrysalis.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Dijo Sunny ya menos preocupada por sus hermanitos-Por cierto, la Princesa Cadence habrá recibido noticias de los otros pueblos y ciudades.

-Nada, pero tengo la esperanza de que hayan escapado de toda esta locura-Respondió hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido junto con el grito de las Plantas a lo lejos-Rayos.

La Planta y la Changeling corrieron todo lo posible por el oscuro drenaje, iluminado por el cuerno de Chrysalis, hasta toparse una enorme barricada en donde estaban Peater, Spike y Chomper pegados a la pared por las púas del Cactus al chocar mutuamente en los escombros.

-¿Se encuentran bien mis pequeños?-Dijo Preocupada Chrysalis mientras los sacaba con su magia.

-Eso les pasa por correr a oscuras-Regaño Sunny a sus hermanos mientras extraía las púas.

-No esperábamos una pared en las cañerías.

-Si, tienes razón. ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?-Dijo la Antigua Reina mientras veía con mayor detalle los escombros-Sea quien sea que lo haya hecho, quiere que nos alejemos de allí. Debemos de buscar una ruta diferente.

Sin perder más tiempo, el grupo ya recuperado siguió su trayecto por las cañerías de la ciudad. Lamentablemente mientras más seguían su viaje, más escombros les impedían llegar a su destino, hasta que lograron divisar una pequeña luz producida por un unicornio que aún no los había visto, hasta que Peater llamó su atención.

-¡Oye, tú!-Gritó el Lanzaguisantes mientras el unicornio giraba su vista hacia la voz en la oscuridad-¡Si tú, espera!

La única acción del unicornio fue correr todo lo que podía mientras la Planta lo seguía de cerca. Peater estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo hasta que el Equestre atravesó uno de los escombros como si nada y, confiado, el Lanzaguisantes dio un pequeño salto para también atravesar la pared de basura, estrellándose estrepitosamente frente a este y cayendo con un fuerte chichón en su cabeza.

-Parece una especie de campo de energía camuflado con escombros-Dijo Chrysalis mientras hacía brillar aún más su cuerno-Si no mal recuerdo, el hechizo para contrarrestar esto era… Si, ya lo tengo.

La pared fue rodeada por la magia verdosa de la Changeling solo para que está desaparecida por completo y ser recibidos por una pequeña cantidad de Ponies y Changelings que poseían palos y martillos para defenderse, siendo estos último quienes identificación a su antigua gobernante, los cuales soltaron sus armas y se pusieron frente a ella e inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-Sea bienvenida, Reina Chrysalis-Dijeron al unísono el grupo de cinco Changelings de diferentes colores vivos, dejando incómoda la mencionada ex gobernante.

-Yo ya no soy su reina. Ustedes ya son libres de mi cruel mandato-Dijo sin mirarles a la cara-Ademas, sigo siendo enemiga de Equestria después de lo que hice.

-¿Cómo proteger al Imperio de Cristal de una enorme oleada de Zombies?-Dijo uno de los Ponies, los cuales también soltaron sus armas al saber que no había peligro alguno.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo saben eso?

-La Princesa Cadence, ella hizo aparecer un montón de pergaminos por toda la ciudad informando lo sucedido y también decía que venías para acá a ayudarnos a liberar nuestra ciudad-Contestó otro de los Equestres, el cual portaba la banda del gobernador de Manehattan y traía el pergamino gracias a su magia.

La carta especificaba lo que estaba sucediendo en gran parte de Equestria, como el desierto nevado de Appleloosa, la conquista de Ponyville, la última resistencia de Canterlot y también relatar la victoria contra los Zombies en el Imperio gracias a Chrysalis y su pequeño, pero poderoso, ejército de Plantas.

-Wow, no me esperaba esto de Cadence. ¿Tienen forma de comunicarse con ella?

-No. Y tal vez los Zombies los estén esperando ya que fue una lluvia de pergaminos por toda la ciudad-Explicó el pony líder-El grupo de recolección vio lo sucedido y trajo unos cuantos, los cuales nos sirven para hacer fogatas y también traernos esperanza que ya la veíamos pérdida.

-¿Han encontrado a más supervivientes?

-No-Interrumpió un pegaso, el cual traía su cara tapada con un pasamontañas y un traje negro junto a un grupo que también traían el mismo conjunto de ropa-Lamentablemente ha caído otro asentamiento. Reina Chrysalis, es bueno saber que por fin ha llegado, soy White Wing, líder del grupo de exploración y recolección de recursos.

-¿Realmente cayó ese asentamiento?-Preguntó otro de los Ponies.

-Lo lamento, pero la Zombificación llegó hasta ellos y los no muertos los descubrieron, aunque no estaban sus reservas y los pocos Zombies Equestres que nos enfrentamos eran parte del refugio. Posiblemente hayan escapado antes de que cayeran.

-Lamento oír eso y no poder llegar a tiempo-Dijo Chrysalis melancólica-Pero les aseguro que los liberaremos de la tiranía de los descerebrados.

-Confiamos en ti, pero es mejor que les diga cómo están las cosas allá afuera-Dijo White Wing-Acompáñeme, le explicaré a detalle con el mapa de la ciudad que tenemos.

-De acuerdo, Spike vamos. Necesito de tus conocimientos en cartografía-Dijo la Antigua Reina mientras el cactus asentía y los seguía hasta una de las secciones del refugio.

Mientras que los otros tres hermanos se quedaban en la parte principal y rechazando el agua que les ofrecían los Ponies y Changelings, intentando con señas que ellos no lo necesitaban y que era mejor para los Equestres que conservarán los recursos.

-Cuando los Zombies se enteraron de tu llegada, empezaron a abandonar las zonas interiores de la ciudad y empezaron a reforzar las defensas exteriores-Explicó White mientras señalaba en el mapa con su ala-Aunque, sabiendo que habían sobrevivientes de la invasión, dejaron una enorme tumba en el Central Park que lentamente empezó a Zombificar los alrededores. Creando más tumbas en donde salían Zombies, al igual de los edificios abandonados.

-¿Que hay de la fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad?

-Si, fui una vez allá y casi no la cuento. La seguridad allí es mayor que en otros sectores. Me descubrieron cuando me adentre en el interior de los edificios y pude ver cómo creaban unas cabezas con colmillos y ojos grandes desproporcionados.

-Como sospechaba, Fábrica de Zombots. ¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta ese lugar?

-Si, ahora que ya no hay tantos Zombies como antes, el camino será más fácil. Podríamos aprovechar la noche para adentrarnos.

-Imposible si queremos poner el plan en marcha.

-¿Plan? ¿Cual plan?

-Las Plantas saldrán a la superficie, destruirán la Mega Tumba para detener la Zombificación, plantarán un Jardín y lo defenderán de todos los Zombies hasta eliminar todo rastro de muerte. Mientras eso ocurre, aprovechó para entrar a la fábrica de Zombots, usar la mayor cantidad de Plantas Explosivas con tal de hacer volar el núcleo de poder al igual que todas la fábricas que haya allí. Y la ciudad quedará libre de Zombies antes del anochecer-Explicó Chrysalis el plan, dejando algo confuso al pegaso-Lo se, es algo confuso. Pero mi plan tiene una falla. Yo.

-¿Tu? Explicate.

-Si realmente queremos llamar la atención de absolutamente todos los Zombies de la ciudad, yo debo de estar durante la batalla.

-No has pensado en que un Changeling se transforme en ti mientras asaltas la fábrica.

-Es lo primero en lo que pensé al ver a mis antiguos súbditos, pero no quiero entrometerlos en mi pelea.

-Debes entender esto Chrysalis. Cuando la invasión comenzó por toda Equestria, se volvió la batalla de todos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, White. Pero es mejor hablar con ellos si quieren colaborar con esta batalla-Dijo la Antigua Reina mientras se dirigía hacia Spike-¿Has podido establecer cuánto tiempo le tomará el Jardín en deshacer la Zombificación?

-Dos horas. Posiblemente les de tiempo a llamar a algún Zombiestein o dos.

-Zombiestiens, como los odio-Dijo la Reina al recordar la invasión de hace veinte años.

-¿Zombiestein?-Preguntó White hasta que Chrysalis convocó una de las hojas de su Almanaque con la imagen e información del nomuerto-Oh, he visto esta cosa por la ciudad. Al parecer se encarga de destruir las pequeñas estructuras con las que se cruza.

-¿Podrán encargarse de él?-Dijo Chrysalis al cactus.

-No será un problema como antes, estaremos los cuatro y ya sabemos un par de estrategias para encargarnos de uno de esos gigantes.

-Es bueno saberlo. Bueno White, necesito saber el camino que tomaremos hacia la fábrica.

El pegaso asintió mientras apuntaba su ala por el camino que tomarían, las patrullas de no muertos como también los puestos de avanzada de estos que rodeaban la estructura de metal.

.

.

.

 **Al Día Siguiente…**

-Muy bien mis pequeños, suerte y cuidado con los Zombies-Dijo Chrysalis a sus Plantas, las cuales estaban debajo de la salida del alcantarillado.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, les patearemos el trasero a esos tarados sin cerebro-Dijo Peater antes de ponerse en posición junto a sus hermanos.

Spike iba a ser el primero en salir siendo impulsado por Chomper, luego Sunny y Peater lanzarían a la Carnívora hacia la salida, para luego terminar con la Girasol subido sobre su hermano menor usando su salto con impulso, o Hyper.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir arriba con ellos?-Preguntó Chrysalis a uno de los Changelings que decidió colaborar con el plan.

-Por su puesto, mi reina-Respondió sólo para transformarse en la Antigua Reina de forma perfecta, al igual que imitar su voz-Confiamos en usted.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos White Wing-Fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos se marcharán hacia el otro extremo del alcantarillado.

Una vez que las Plantas usaron la estrategia de salir, estas destruyeron la tumba e inmediatamente plantaron el Jardín con un Espantapájaros con la cara de una Girasol, algo que solo llamó la atención de los Zombies del lugar que fueron rápidamente derrotados en cuando venían.

Luego de unos minutos, el lugar se hizo completamente silencioso mientras poco a poco la Zombificación del lugar desaparecía para dar paso a flores y plantas, al igual que despejar las nubes oscuras.

-¿Por qué no vienen?-Se preguntó Peater.

-Tal vez estén esperando a Chrysalis-Pensó en voz alta la Girasol mientras iba a la entrada del alcantarillado y movía sus vainas para que viniera la falsa reina-Vamos, tienes que salir.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que la Changeling apareciera con un destello azulado y, a la vez, una fuerte alarma empezará a sonar mientras escuchaban la marcha que los Zombies y Zombificados producían. Con lo sucedido, las Plantas refugiaron a la falsa Reina detrás del Espantapájaros mientras se encargaban de la enorme oleada de no muertos que se aproximaba por las calles de la ciudad.

-Saben, me estoy arrepintiendo de este Plan-Dijo Peater con algo de miedo.

-No eres el unico-Dijeron sus hermanos al unísono mientras se preparaban para el combate-Listos, ¡Preparados! ¡A PLANTAR!

.

.

.

La fuerte alarma resonó hasta a las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo que la Changeling y el Pegaso se refugiaran al ver una enorme horda de Zombies que iban hacia ellos. Por suerte, la enorme cantidad de no muertos pasó de largo de su escondite adentrándose hacia la ciudad hasta perderlos de vista.

-A mis pequeños les viene una dura batalla-Dijo Chrysalis-Al menos tenemos vía libre.

-Si, gran parte de los Zombies tenían el aspecto de los guardias a la cercanía de las fábricas. Debemos aprovechar la ventaja.

Ya dicho eso, los dos fueron raudo y veloz hasta la zona, notando como los puestos de vigías estaban vacíos, a excepción de un par de guardias, los cuales se habían quedado dormidos. Una vez llegado a las instalaciones industriales, fue fácil adentrarse a estas en especial por qué habían dejado las puertas abiertas por la alarma. Sin perder más tiempo, fueron directamente hasta la zona de energía con la cual llenarían el lugar con plantas explosivas, como Petacerezas, Jalapeños y las clásicas Petasetas.

Lamentablemente, al ingresar las puertas se cerraron de golpe y una jaula cayó directamente sobre los dos, al igual que las luces del complejo se apagaron.

-Sabia que era demasiado fácil-Dijo la Reina intentado sacarlos a ambos con un hechizo de teletransportación, aunque se interrumpió al ver que su cuerno no encendía y un pequeño destello aparecía frente a la Changeling y el Pegaso.

Este destello de trataba de un televisor volador que fue directo al par en donde se visualizaba el ojo de alguien mientras movía su pupila para observar bien a sus capturados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Finalmente decides mostrar tu rostro, Chrysalis-Dijo la pantalla, siendo la Reina quien pudo identificarla como Zomboss-Me has estado provocando muchas molestias desde que tu y tus Plantas repelieron a mi ejército en el… ¿Que demo…? Estos Zombiditos que me sacan la cámara Espacio Temporal para grabar sus hazañas con sus Zmechs.

Ambos se miraron confundidos ante la interrupción de Zomboss, al igual que el ojo desaparecía, mostrando un estante de libros, al igual que seguir escuchando los murmullos de enojo del jefe de los Zombies, solo para ver cómo la imagen se alejaba mostrando un escritorio, en donde también había una mini estatua de la cabeza Zomboss como su placa de identificación con su nombre completo.

Doctor Edgar George Zomboss.

-Creo que ahora debe de estar mejor-Escucharon la voz de Zomboss solo para ver el líder de los no muertos sentarse en su silla y juntar sus dedos de forma siniestra, y afinar su garganta-¿Donde iba? A, si. Desde que repeliste a mis tropas del Imperio de Cristal. Creíste el hecho de que no sabría que vendrías hasta aquí. Lamentablemente, tenías razón.

-Espera, ¿Creíste que no pasaría por esta ciudad?

-No, realmente no. Esperaba que fueras inmediatamente al lugar más importante de esta Era y unieran fuerzas con las semidiosas para combatir a mis fuerzas de no muertos. Pero me equivoque.

-¿Que hay de esta trampa?

-Mis tropas colocan trampas contra cualquier cosa que entre en mis instalaciones.

-¿Y como sabías que estaría yo aquí y justo te estás comunicando con nosotros?

-Realmente, fue una gran coincidencia. Yo llamé para saber la situación en la fabricación de Zombots y no había nadie hasta que la trampa se activó. Decidí ver quién era y me sorprendí al ver que eras tú-Confesó Zomboss, dejando sorprendida ante las causalidades que habían pasado-Y ahora que estás atrapada allí, mis tropas solo deben de acabar con tu distracción y volver aquí para obtener tu cerebro.

La pantalla se apagó de golpe y destruyéndose al caer en el metálico suelo. Ambos quedaron confusos ante lo que pasó y siendo White Wing quien quedó más sorprendido al ver como Chrysalis usaba su magia para sacar la jaula sobre ellos fácilmente.

-¿Como sabías eso?

-Los Zombies son buenos para poner trampas, pero no son de buena calidad-Respondió ya libre-Vamos, antes de que Zomboss les comunique a sus tropas que estoy en la fábrica.

El pegaso asintió y fueron lo más rápido posible al núcleo de la fábrica, cayendo y liberándose de las diferentes trampas de los Zombies, al igual que toparse con algún que otro nomuerto que cayó en estas por accidente.

.

.

.

 **De Regreso a las Plantas…**

Peater respiraba con dificultad y cansado al ver el cuerpo del último Zombie caer en el verde césped que poco a poco se expandía por toda la ciudad. Hasta que el cayó al suelo por los diversos moretones por su cuerpo ante los golpes de los nomuertos.

-Esto es peor que la paliza que me dio ese Zombiestein. No, la del Zombiestein sigue siendo la peor paliza que he recibido-Se dijo mientras se levantaba débilmente e iba hacia sus hermanos caídos.

Poco a poco replantaba a sus colegas los cuales despertaban con un dolor de cabeza después de la última oleada, al igual que asegurarse que Chrysalis estuviera a salvo.

-Así que son ustedes, las estúpidas Plantas que Chrysalis estuvo escondiendo estos años-Escucharon la voz de Zomboss, la cual provenía de una televisión flotante cerca de ellos.

-No te tenemos miedo, cabezón-Dijo Spike ya recuperado gracias a Sunny quien curó las heridas de todos gracias a sus poderes curativos-Tus tropas no pudieron ni podrán contra nosotros.

-No cuenten con su victoria aún, estúpidas Plantas-Dijo con una gran sonrisa amenazante mientras debajo de la televisión aparecía una enorme estructura con tres casillas con el símbolo de interrogación-Ya que la Tragamonedas del Dr. Zomboss es quien decidirá su Destino.

Y acto seguido, el aparato empezó a girar entre las diferentes imágenes que contenían. Las Plantas estaban nerviosas ante el inminente peligro, excepto por Chomper, el solo esperaba que sabor tendría el siguiente Zombie que aparecería.

Las casillas empezaron a detenerse en un Zombie que ninguno de ellos conocían. Un Zombie que no habían visto en su Almanaque o en las clases que Chrysalis les dio cuando eran pequeños. Un Zombie Vampiro.

-¡Sientan el Poder del Antiguo Baron Von Bats!-Grito Zomboss con energía mientras un trueno destruía el tragamonedas y chocaba contra el suelo y dejando una grieta que se iluminaba en un todo violeta oscuro, al igual que escuchar la risa del líder de los Zombies desaparecer poco a poco en un eco tenebroso.

El poderoso Barón emergió de la grieta, al igual que su enorme ejército de Zombies Vampiros salía de la tierra ante la sorpresa de las Plantas, excepto por Chomper que ya se estaba tragando a uno.

 **(Baron von Bats Theme)**

Los vampiros fueron raudo y veloz hacia las Plantas, siendo el primer grupo de estos salir volando por los aires gracias a la explosión de la Bomba Frijol de Peater, aunque esto no detendría al resto que se acercaban al jardín en donde se refugiaba Chrysalis. Gracias a las Nueces CáscaraRabias de Spike pudieron frenar por un tiempo mientras los hermanos acaban con los Vampiros con sus disparos certeros y el apetito de Chomper que aumentaba cada vez que devoraba a cada uno de ellos. Luego de varios minutos de lucha, las Plantas lograron derrotar a cada uno de los Zombies y quedando solamente el Barón, el cual no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡JA! El descerebrado huyó cuando vio como acabábamos con sus tropas-Dijo Peater y virar hacia sus hermanos-Ahora solo debemos ocuparnos de los Zombies que quedan en la ciudad… ¿Porque esas caras tenebrosas…? Está detrás de mí, ¿Verdad?

Los tres asintieron con miedo mientras el Lanzaguisantes daba la vuelta para encontrarse de frente al Vampiro quien rápidamente se lanzó hacia su cabeza con sus afilados colmillos. Lentamente empezaba a absorber los nutrientes de la Planta, la cual se volvía más pálida y arrugada hasta que Spike reaccionó al ver el estado de su hermano mayor y disparó sus púas hacia el no muerto. El Barón saco sus colmillos de la Planta y se desvaneció del lugar mientras que Sunny veía la condición de Peater, y Chomper y Spike vigilaban por si volvía el Zombie.

-No te ves nada bien, hermanito-Dijo la Girasol mientras usaba su Rayo Curativo.

-Eshtoy bien-Dijo en un tono de avanzada edad la Planta mientras se ponía de pie-¿Dónde eshtá eshe desherebrado? Yo mishmo le pateare el trashero.

-Hermano, pareces una pasa-Dijo Spike

-Y hueles a una-Continuo Chomper y aún vigilando a que el Barón vuelva a aparecer, hasta que captó su aroma-Está aquí.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, Chomper logró morder una de las piernas del Vampiro cuando esté apareció detrás de Sunny, solo que este lo levantó con todas sus fuerzas y lo azotó contra el suelo una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que lo lanzó al cielo en dirección a sus fauces abiertas con tal de devorarlo. Aunque el Barón logró teletransportarse a tiempo antes de caer ante sus enemigos.

-Al parecer atacar de cerca es complicado teniendo a esa Carnívora cerca de ustedes-Se escuchó la voz del Zombie por el lugar, hasta que apareció a una distancia segura de las Plantas-Así que, es mejor deshacerse de esa molestia.

El Vampiro hizo girar su bastón un par de veces solo para que un rayo empezará a salir de este en dirección a las Plantas. Sin pensarlo, Chomper se puso entre sus hermanos y el ataque, recibiendo constantemente el daño del rayo y, a pesar de que Sunny intentaba curarlo de forma constante, el poder fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar fuera de combate a la Carnívora.

-Llévate a Chomper al Jardín. Distraeré a ese descerebrado-Dijo Spike mientras iba corriendo lo más rápido que le daba sus pequeñas patas.

Sunny, a pesar de estar preocupada por su hermano menor, también debía preocuparse por los otros dos en especial de Peater que empezaba a actuar como un viejo.

-¿Te conté aquella vesh de cómo derroté a un grupo de Zhombieshteinsh solo con mish vainash?-Dijo el Lanzaguisantes, el cual tenía una barba falsa canosa al igual que usaba una rama como bastón y se sujetaba la espalda encorvada.

-Si… unas cuatro veces ya-Dijo Chrysalis y ver como llegaban Sunny y Chomper, y lanzando un grito ahogado de preocupación al ver a la Carnívora desmayada-¿Se recuperará?

-Si, solo necesita descansar-Respondió hasta ver a su hermano menor actuar como viejo-Vamos Peater, deja de actuar como idiota y ayudame. Spike fue solo contra el Baron y no sabré por cuanto tiempo lo distraerá.

-Por poco tiempo al parecer-Dijo la Antigua Reina mientras veía con terror al Zombie quien lanzó al Cactus arrugado frente al grupo.

-¡SPIKE!-Gritó preocupada la Girasol al ver a su hermano y luego vio con ira al Zombie quien se reía de ella-Lo pagarás caro, descerebrado.

-¿Que va hacer una tonta planta contra la más grande creación del Dr. Zomboss? La perfecta mezcla entre un Vampiro y un Zombie-Dijo con aires de grandeza el Barón mientras reía con un acento marcado.

-Espera. ¿Has dicho Vampiro?

-Si, así es. ¿Acaso estás más asustada que antes?

-Eso quiere decir, que la luz del sol te daña gravemente, ¿Verdad?

-Técnicamente sí.

-Y como Zombie, también te afecta el poder de las Plantas, ¿O me equivoco?

-En eso tienes razón. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo el Vampiro mientras veía a la Girasol preparar su Rayo Solar-Oh, por eso… Esto va a doler.

-Oh, si que dolerá-Respondió Sunny mientras lanzaba su ataque solar directo hacia el Baron Von Bats.

El Zombie Vampiro recibió el ataque el cual poco a poco lo volvía cenizas hasta solo dejar un montón de polvo junto a su sombrero del descerebrado, el cual se arrastraba en retirada y maldecía en voz baja ante la victoria de las Plantas. Sunny tan solo suspiró en alivio al ver que todo se había acabado,sacó sus raíces de la tierra y fue a ver a sus hermanos. La falsa reina estaba preocupada por el estado del Cactus y el Lanzaguisantes, los cuales volvieron a la normalidad cuando su hermana los rocio con un poco de agua de una regadera que estaba en el Jardín.

-¿Dónde está ese descerebrado? Lo destrozarle con mis propias vainas-Dijo enojado Peater buscando al Baron por todos lados.

-Va por allí, arrastrándose-Señalo Sunny el montón de cenizas con sombrero-Ahora solo queda esperar a que Chrysalis haga explotar las fábricas de Zombots y habremos ganado.

Fue entonces que una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, al igual que una enorme nube en forma de hongo en la cual se podía ver la palabra "DOOM" sobre esta. Las Plantas se miraron entre sí mientras una enorme sonrisa se les ponía a cada uno de ellos.

-¡OPERACIONES DE JARDÍN COMPLETADO!-Gritaron los hermanos al unísono mientras bailaban ante su victoria contra los no muertos.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Manehattan…**

-Sorprendido, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Chrysalis a White Wing, el cual quedó en shock ante la enorme explosión mientras ambos estaban cubiertos detrás de una roca.

El pegaso asomó la cabeza para ver el enorme hongo morado desaparecía para dar paso a un páramo desértico donde antes estaban las fábricas de Zombots, quedando aún más impactado por la enorme fuerza de las PetaSetas. Chrysalis lo sacó del shock del momento con un chorro de agua que movió gracias a su magia y ambos volvieron a la ciudad. Mientras regresaban, pudieron ver cómo a los Zombies derrotados por todas las calles, al igual de como la luz solar aparecer entre los edificios que lentamente perdían la Zombificación. Una vez que llegaron al parque, las Plantas y Chrysalis se reencontraron con un fuerte abrazo, al igual que sacarse las púas de sus cuerpos por el cariño de Spike.

-Fue fácil, le pateamos el trasero a ese estúpido Vampiro-Presumió Peater.

-Más bien dicho, Sunny le pateó el trasero-Corrigió Chomper.

Mientras ambos hermanos discutían y los presentes se reían de la situación, estos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el clap sarcástico cerca del grupo que los interrumpió. Se trataba de Zomboss por medio de su televisor flotante que se comunicaba con ellos.

-Felicidades por su victoria, Chrysalis y tus estúpidas Plantas. Pero esto solo es el comienzo y sé que no vencerás y tu cerebro será mío-Dijo el líder de los Zombies para empezar a reír de forma maniática y malvada, hasta que Spike disparó una púa con la cual destruyó el televisor.

-Es la primera vez que escucho su risa y ya me tenía harto-Dijo el Cactus.

-No eras el único hermanito-Dijo Sunny mientras ella y el resto reían.

Poco a poco los habitantes sobrevivientes de Manehattan salían de las alcantarillas y los refugios que no habían sido descubiertos por los no muertos al ver como el Sol volvía a salir en su ciudad. Mientras las Plantas dividían a los Zombies de los Zombificados, Chrysalis les enseñaba a los Ponies y Changelings como usar los Deszombificadores para regresar a la normalidad a todas las víctimas. Luego de varias horas, los Ponies habían vuelto a la normalidad, las familias se habían vuelto a reunir y los Zombies eran devorados por Chomper, dejando bastante asqueados por el buffet de la Carnívora.

-Lo logramos, Manehattan está libre de los Zombies-Dijo Chrysalis a sí misma al ver el panorama a su alrededor y también como el gobernador se acercaba a ella-¿Que sucede, gobernador?

-¿Cómo?-Dijo el pony terrestre mientras miraba su banda con su título-Esto, no yo solo soy el conserje del edificio de gobierno. Me la dieron los Ponies con los que me refugie luego de salvarlos de unos Zombies y escondernos en las alcantarillas.

-¿Y dónde está el verdadero gobernador?

-Huyó junto al resto de la alta sociedad en un globo rumbo a Cloudsdale. Escuche que era seguro ya que los Zombies no vuelan.

-Tal vez es por qué nunca vio a un Zombie Globo-Susurró la reina al imaginar el panorama de no muertos flotando en la ciudad de las nubes con sus globos resistentes.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Nada, nada. Seguro que estarán seguros allí.

-De cualquier forma, los ciudadanos hemos decidido en hacerle un favor y varios jóvenes han decidido acompañarla en su lucha contra los nomuertos.

-Wow, no pueden involucrarse. Las Plantas están para eso-Interrumpió la Antigua Reina-No dejaré que más vidas se pongan en riesgo.

-Creo que deberías dejarlo terminar, Chrysalis-Dijo White Wing, aterrizando junto al par-Lo que el nuevo gobernador quería decir es que yo, y otros más, te llevaremos hasta Canterlot para que ayudes a las Princesas contra los Zombies.

-Espera, lo dices en serio.

-Si, los muchachos y yo nos dimos cuenta que luchar contra los Zombies sería algo imposible y cuando vimos como tus Plantas se encargaron con casi toda la ciudad en poco tiempo fue alucinante, nosotros apenas podíamos con uno y ni siquiera pudimos dejarlo inconsciente, sólo lo dejamos colgado en un faro-Confesó el pegaso mientras su equipo hacia acto de aparición frente a Chrysalis-Así que, en vez de ser una carga extra para ustedes, decidimos llevarlos a su destino.

-De acuerdo, es mejor buscar todo lo que necesitamos. Comida, agua, fertilizantes y mucha ropa abrigadora. Nos vamos a Appleloosa.

.

.

.

Ponyville…

-Estas son las reglas. No deben cojear, los Zombies bípedos son los únicos que hacen eso mientras que los Ponies caminan de forma errada. Tampoco gruñir, ese es su idioma y pueden decir algo que pueda llamar la atención. No sobre actúen, ellos se darán cuenta. Y sobre todo, no se pongan nerviosos, el sudor puede corroer la pintura-Explicó Derpy mientras los sobrevivientes aplicaban pinturas gris en sus cuerpos-Una cosa más, no pongan ojos bizcos. Si chocan contra algún Zombie por no ver bien pueden descubrirlos.

Al escuchar esto, el pequeño grupo de Ponies que formaban sus ojos dejaron de hacerlo. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Applejack y otros Ponies terrestres destruyeron el refugio para que todos salieran de los escombros, los cuales fueron amortiguados por Twilight para no aplastar a ninguno. Todos los No Zombies empezaron seguir a Twilight, Applejack y Derpy, siendo esta quien guiaba al grupo hacia la salida principal en donde habían dos Zombies, los cuales traían yelmos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Rawr Rawr?-Dijo uno de los Zombies que detuvo el paso al grupo.

-¿Nos descubrieron?-Susurro Twilight.

-No, pregunto sobre el porqué queremos salir. Dejenmelo a mi-Susurro Derpy antes de aclarar su garganta-Rarw Ra Rawr, Rawr Rar.

-¡Rawr Ra Rawr!-Exclamó el otro Zombie mientras los dos les dejaban camino al grupo-Rawr.

-Rawr Ra-Dijo Derpy mientras se despedía con su casco.

Una vez que todos salieron del pueblo y se escondieron en el bosque, todos los Ponies festejaron en silencio al ver que la esperanza había vuelto y todo gracias a la pegaso cartera, hasta que uno de los presentes interrumpió el momento.

-Espera, ¿Cómo les entiendes a los Zombies?

-Si, tal vez sea uno de ellos disfrazado.

-Tal vez nos está llevando a una trampa.

-Hay que capturarla y hacerla confesar.

Los felices Ponies se habían vuelto hostiles contra su salvadora y, a pesar de que Applejack y Twilight intentaron defenderla, los antiguos habitantes de Ponyville iban a capturar a Derpy, hasta que todos ellos se vieron rodeados por una fuerza desconocida.

-¿Que clase de agradecimiento es ese por la Pony que arriesgo su vida varias veces por intentar rescatarlos de ese infierno?-Dijo una voz familiar para las Portadoras de la Armonía.

Se trataba de Discord, el cual apareció del oscuro bosque, siendo este quien detuvo a la turba iracunda. Una vez que los dejó libre, este exigió a los Ponies que se disculparan y agradecieran a la pegaso o los devolvería a los Zombies de un chasquido, exactamente alrededor de un grupo de los no muertos. Una vez que todo el problema se solucionara, el grupo viajó al interior del bosque hasta llegar al Antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas en donde se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Todo el lugar estaba con una pequeña parte de los habitantes de Ponyville, siendo la mayoría las familias de los nuevos sobrevivientes, y entre ellos se encontraba.

-¡FLUTTERSHY!-Gritaron ambas Portadoras al ver a su amiga, la cual le daba una manta a un pony.

Al escuchar su nombre, la pegaso logró ver a sus dos amigas y empezó a volar a toda velocidad hasta tumbarlas en un abrazo en donde las tres empezaron a llorar por su reencuentro.

-Es bueno volver a verlas-Dijo entre llantos la pegaso-Cuando Derpy nos dijo que Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity habían sido convertidas en Zombies, creí lo peor… pero verlas aquí me hace sentir tan feliz.

-Nosotras también creíamos lo peor, no sabíamos dónde estabas o si estabas en Ponyville.

-Espera, ¿Derpy sabía sobre las demás?

-Así es-Interrumpió Discord la reunión-La joven Hooves llegó aquí unas horas después de la invasión y de que escaparamos de los Zombies. Ella se ofreció en traer más sobrevivientes y yo le concedí el don de entender a los nomuertos.

-Correcto. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, además de que podía mezclarse muy bien con los Zombies sin llamar la atención-Dijo Derpy para luego dirigirse al Dios del Caos-Por cierto, este es el último grupo de sobrevivientes. El resto ya fueron tomados por los nomuertos, no pude ayudarlos a tiempo.

-No te sientas mal, Derpy-Dijo Fluttershy-Hiciste lo mejor posible, no tan solo trajiste a mis amigas sino que también a un nuevo grupo de sobrevivientes.

-Cierto, debes de sentirte feliz al ver todo lo que lograste-Ánimo Applejack a la pegaso, haciendo que ella pudiera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahora, es mejor descansar. Finalmente podremos dormir sin preocupaciones sobre los Zombies.

Applejack le dio la razón a Twilight y ambas fueron a una de las carpas del lugar para finalmente darse un buen descanso que no tenían desde que todo esto comenzó.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? Al menos no fue un año pero finalmente está terminado el capítulo para los que aún siguen esperando. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia, hubo varios cambios mientras escribía, entre ellos estaba que el jefe sería el Disco Zombie y no el Baron pero decidí darle algo de protagonismo al Vampiro ya que tengo más ideas para el Zombie bailarin.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en Appleloosa.**


End file.
